A New Beginning in New York
by Beatles4evaGLEE
Summary: Hello! This Fan Faction will be WAY different than Beyond Destiny! Please, please review! Tell me what you think! There is more to come, don't worry!
1. Chapter 1

In his bedroom, Kurt was getting ready to head to New York with his boyfriend. Kurt'sparents were renting an apartment for them until they could afford one of their own. The apartment was okay, but they had a lot of things to fix before making the place livable. They wouldn't want to wake up with an outlined body made of crime scene tape on the floor. But it was all Burt and Carole could afford.

Blaine offered to pitch in, but the Hudmels denied the help. "Don't be silly." Carole would say. "We will take care of it." 

Kurt and Blaine had a light argument on where they wanted to go. Blaine wanted to go to Winnipeg, Manitoba in Canada, but Kurt insisted on going to New York.  
>When they arrived at New York, Blaine realized that it wasn't so bad. Though he still wanted to go to Winnipeg. He made Kurt promise that even if they couldn't live there, they would visit sometime.It was a long fly; and a long drive from the airport to the building.<p>

Their apartment was tiny. It was a one bedroom that desperately needed Kurt's help.

After one week, Kurt finally got the place to look more than decent. It was a wonder how he was so good at decorating.

It was still summer and they had under a month till school started. They decided to make the most of New York before having to begin school at New York University of Arts. So they did a lot of sight seeing, shopping, walking around and eating.Kurt had been there once before, but that was a while ago. He was happy to be in New York City, the greatest of all places with the most important person. His boyfriend.

One day, after a nice long walk in Central Park, the boys came home and Blaine noticed something. Oddly, he never noticed it before. 

"Has everything always been teal, light gray and white?" He turned his head lop-sided.

"Well, it's taken you a long time to notice. What do you think?" Kurt asked. He took a look at his hard work.

"It's... Nice. But, it needs life." Blaine said, looking at Kurt as he say on the couch. It was white with teal throw-pillows. 

"Life? How so?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and sat next to him.

"Oh, i don't know. Like pictures and stuff. Or more colour. Something to.. Give it... life!"

Kurt sat down on the couch crossing one leg over the other. He grabbed a magazine and handed it to Blaine. "In that case, why don't you give it life..."

"Okay. I'll be back in like an hour." Blaine smirked and left. 

Kurt watched Blaine leave. He had a way of him that Kurt loved. He wondered what Blaine was getting. He decided to prepare dinner. By the time dinner was ready, Blaine had come home.

"What did you get?" Kurt asked, meeting him at the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine from head to toe. Then toe again. That second time he saw a cute little puppy standing proud, looking up at Kurt.

"Awe, where did you... wait? Is that the 'life' you were talking about?" Kurt remembered the conversation they had earlier.

Blaine went back and forth on his heels. "This may or may not be the life I was talking about," he smiled. "In fact, it is the life I was talking about. She's a Papillon. Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah. Um, where did you her her from? Who did you steel her from?" Kurt questioned. He knew they couldn't afford to buy a Papillon.

"She's ours. I adopted her from the humane center. I've been thinking of adopting her for a while now. I signed papers a few days ? I don't steal animals, Kurt," he chuckled. The Papillion barked once. Then he circled Kurt and Blaine in a playful manner.

Kurt giggled. "Okay. What's her name?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking of a few names. One of them being Cho-Chang, but I thought that you should have a say in it too."

"Cho-Chang? Really Blaine? Really?" Kurt paused. "Actually, she looks like a Cho-Chang."

"Doesn't she though?" he asked. "As you can see, she has already added life to our apartment."

"A lot of life. She's cute. Is she house trained?" Kurt asked, looking at the puppy with too much energy.

He put his hand on his head. "I don't think so..." The puppy was running around the house never once stopping for breath.

"Well, you better get to work on that. Do you have food for the hyper puppy?" Kurt asked, pointing at Cho-Chang.

"Well, you wanted life and this little one is going to bring you a lot of it," he chuckled. Kurt went back into the kitchen. "By the way, I made dinner."

"Okay. Let me set up her dish." Blaine said.

"Let me do that, you'll put it in the wrong spot or something. And let's see if i like the colours of stuff you bought." Kurt walked past Blaine, grabbing the bag of dog supplies.

Blaine blinked his eyes a few times. "Am I always doing something wrong? I would have put the bowl in the right spot" he said quietly. He scratched Cho-Chang behind her ear. She enjoyed it so much that she rolled over on her back.

"Blaine. Why don't we chose a spot to put it?" Kurt said after a sigh.

"That sounds fine," he said. "Where shall we put it?"

After 20 minutes of walking around the tiny place deciding where to put Cho-Chang's stuff, the decided on the end of the counter would be best. There was a small spot to pt dining furniture, but too small for the stuff Kurt wanted. And instead of dining furniture, they put Puppy-Care stuff in that corner.

Blaine looked around at the apartment which now had life. He felt as if everything was now complete.

He stood back as Kurt set up the bowls to admire his boyfriend and his new puppy.

As Kurt bent over, little Cho-Chang hopped around him. The dishes Blaine got for the puppy were pink, black and hot pink and said "Chow" on the inside. Kurt approved but wanted to get personalized cups for his special pup.

"Cho! Cho-Chang! Come here!" Blaine called in a high-pitched voice. The puppy didn't move. Kurt pointed in Blaine's direction. Blaine called Cho-Chang's name one more time. The puppy happily trotted over to her other daddy.

"Good girl!" Blaine squealed. He smothered her in pats. He picked her up and kissed the top hf her head, then gave her a Milk-Bone. Kurt got excited and called the dog's name. It took her a few tries, but after a bit she came. They totally forgot about dinner. They were so engrossed with playing with Cho-Chang that the food got cold.

They did that for half an hour, just having Cho-Chang run back and forth, trying to remember her name

"Blaine? We should eat dinner soon." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Blaine agreed.

"Did the person at the Humane Center tell you when she should be fed?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, actually. Half a cup in the morning, and half at night. And give her more as she grows. The lady said her parents were rescued from puppy mills, but her mom had to be put down. She also said that this little one was the runt." Blaine said, looking at Cho-Chang.

"A lot of runts turn out to be the smartest and longest living." Kurt stated a fact.

"Kurt, I think we'll have to microwave the food. What did you make anyways?" Blaine asked.

"I had made drumsticks and a green salad. There's raspberry, Italic, ranch and Balsamic dressing." Kurt answered. "You feed Cho-Chang and I'll get or plates ready." Kurt said. Cho-Chang looked up at Kurt when she heard her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke p the next morning to 7 pounds on his chest and a light, wet tough licking his face. Cho-Chang was standing on Kurt's stomach and wagging her tail quickly. Kurt smiled and patted the happy puppy. She barked. Blaine rolled over, being half asleep. He curled up in the fetal position hoping to tune out the noise and get more rest. Finding it nearly impossible, he sat up in the bed.

"Why is she so damn loud?" Blaine snapped. He crossed his arms.

Clearly he was annoyed by the puppy. He stepped out of bed and walked into the living room so Cho's barking didn't seem so loud. He already had a headache.

"Blaine! What's the matter with you? She's a small dog, they bark, big deal." Kurt defended Cho-Chang.

"Nothing! That dogs hi-pitch screeching is annoying and it gave me a headache!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, why do i suspect something else is up?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! I may be a little hungover!" Blaine blurted out.

"What the fuck, Blaine? You can't just go out and get drunk! How did you get home? I thought you said we have no money! Explain!" Kurt demanded.

"I said might," Blaine snapped. "Or that mangy dog is just annoying the crap out of me!" He closed the curtains so the sun couldn't get in through the window. Taking a pillow from the couch, he laid on the couch placing the pillow over his head trying to tune out the dog and Kurt.

He was getting annoyed with all of the questions Kurt was asking and was half tempted to walk out the door. "Just let it go," He muffle into the pillow.

"Just, take a hike. Come back in a few hours. And come back sober." Kurt demanded. He was heartbroken!

"Fine," he mumbled. Blaine walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Kurt broke out in tears. How could Blaine do that to him? He knew how much Kurt hated alcohol. Blaine didn't walk far. Maybe only past the store on the corner of the street. He realized what he did and felt horrible about. He sat on the edge of the corner watching traffic go by.

After a few moments of watching the cars, he stood up and let his feet take him wherever they pleased. Which happened to be in an alley. Blaine dug into his pocket and took out a plastic bag filled with some stuff in it.

He leaned against the wall and took out a tissue paper and pored some of the green onto the tissue, and rolled it up. Lighting it, be began to smoke it.

Blaine Anderson was getting high.  
>After he finished smoking, he made his way home. Blaine popped his head in the door of the apartment hoping that Kurt was out doing something. What he was doing didn't matter as long as he could have the apartment to himself for a while.<p>

Fortunately, Kurt was gone. He was out applying for jobs like a responsible young adult. Blaine looked around the apartment feeling relived when he saw that Kurt wasn't home. He laid on the bed hoping for his headache to wash away so he took a nap.

Kurt came home an hour later. When he came in, Cho-Chang barked with excitement and woke Blaine up. The apartment smelled weird.

Blaine sighed knowing that he wasn't in for a delightful surprise. He soon wished he had went anywhere but here.

"Oh, hey, you're back. Ready to ta - What's that smell?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I don't smell anything... Maybe it's Cho," he said slowly.

"No. It's pot!" Kurt said forcefully. "Blaine, I'm trying to get a job and what are you doing? Getting high!" Kurt was mortified.

"Kurt, I'm sorry!" Blaine said standing up. "It's.. It's just what I do," he said quietly

"Well, It's not something my boyfriend does." Kurt said sharply. "First, you get up in the middle of the night and get drunk, next you get high, I thought you were different, Blaine. I thought that you didn't do those things. And where did you get the pot from anyways?" Kurt ranted.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's who I am. I did what I did and I regret nothing, okay?" he snapped. "Where I got it from isn't important..."

Kurt went into the coat closet and got out Blaine's jacket. He flushed the weed down the toilet.  
>"This isn't you, Blaine." Kurt started crying. "This isn't the person i love. I don't know who this person is." Kurt wiped away tears as they fell.<p>

Blaine hated it when Kurt cried. What made him feel worse is the fact that he was the cause of his crying. "The person you love is still here..." he trailed off wiping away a few of Kurt's tears.

"No, no he isn't. The person i love isn't like this. He's comforting, happy, fun, doesn't sneak out or do drugs. He's not you. Not who you're pretending to be right now." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine thought about what he said for a moment. He thought it would be best no to tell Kurt was he was actually doing. He felt bad keeping secrets from Kurt. "is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, there actually is. Go back to the person i love. The person i fell in love with in high school. The one who buys me a puppy, not the one who calls her annoying and tells her to shut up." Kurt was still crying. The tears fell faster.

"I...I..." he stopped there knowing what he was going to say next wouldn't help one bit. He reeked of weed so he walked away from Kurt and took a shower.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Kurt watched Blaine walk to the bathroom.

He didn't look back at Kurt. Blaine simply rolled his eyes. He took off his clothes and started the shower. Then he stepped in standing under the hot water for quite some time.

Kurt was sitting on the end of their bed, crying. Cho-Chang knew this and got on his lap and licked his face. "Oh, Cho-Chang. I need to get a fancy collar for you. And maybe a purse to put you in." Kurt smiled through the falling tears.

Blaine stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his pajamas. He walked back into the bedroom. He ripped a cover off of the bed then went to the couch. Making himself comfortable, he turned on the TV and watched the news.

Kurt cried himself to sleep that night, thinking about what he should do with Blaine.

Blaine couldn't sleep so he stayed up the whole Night. Around six in the morning, he began to cook breakfast. He tried kissing up to Kurt by making him a huge pancake breakfast. It didn't work. Kurt got up at eight, got dressed and took Cho-Chang for a walk.

The breakfast was getting colder by the minute, but he didn't have a need to eat. The breakfast was for Kurt anyways Blaine left out the food and waited for Kurt to get home.

Kurt was out all day. He mainly stayed in Central Park. But he also applied for a few jobs. He got Cho-Chang a fake diamond collar and made an order for dog tags.

To pass the time, Blaine looked for jobs in the newspaper. After a while, he realized Kurt wouldn't be home anytime soon.

He was getting concerned for Kurt. What if he did fly home? He washed those out of his mind. Kurt wouldn't do that. Would he? No matter how hard he tried, the thought stayed with him. Kurt seemed to be dead serious when he had threatened to go home.

He was debating in his mind if he should text Kurt or not. He decided to.

**Hey! Kurt! Where are you? I'm Worried! Text me back!** - Blaine.

Knowing it was Blaine who had texted him, Kurt decided not to respond. He wasn't in the mood to do so. He continued to walk ignoring every text he received from Blaine. By now there were at least ten new texts. He turned off his phone. He was angry, sad, but most of all, heartbroken.

What else was Blaine up to? Kurt couldn't imagine anything but Blaine cheating on him. First getting drunk, then getting high, cheating just fits right in.

He wished that if something was wrong with Blaine, Blaine should tell him. They've been dating for two years. What is a relationship based on lies? He just wanted the truth at this point.

Kurt decided that he would get the truth out of Blaine one way or another so he marched home.

One of Blaine's old friend dropped by with alcohol in hand. Blaine willingly let him in. He needed to get this load off of his shoulders. "Hey Cameron.." he said groggily. They talked and drank a little. They started kissing.

Blaine had no idea what he was doing. After hen et Cameron in, it was all about the drinks and nothing more. The kissing was slopping and intimate. He heard the door to the apartment open, yet didn't stop kissing Cameron. The door creaked open. Kurt was standing in the doorway, jaw down and hand over mouth. Cho-Chang let out a small, adorable growl.

Cameron stopped kissing Blaine long enough to finish off his bottle of liquor. Cameron's face fell when he ran out. He decided to get some more so Cameron walked right past Kurt and made his way to his car.

Cameron was beat red, embarrassed. Blaine sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands with regret. Kurt was about to yell something at Blaine, but Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, i know. I screwed up. Let me guess, we're through and i have to get out." Blaine sighed.

"You guessed correctly," Kurt snapped. He held Cho in his arms and stood out of the door so Blaine could leave. "Out. Now." he said clearly waiting for Blaine to move. He was furious.

"No, let me explain." Blaine pleaded.

"There's no need to. Just get out or I will call the police." Kurt shook his head slowly. "I don't know you."

Blaine left. He just, left. Not crying, not even looking the least bit sad, but he left. Kurt closed the door for him and set Cho down. He sat at the dining table sobbing.

He knew it was bad, and that he should be angry, but he was just heart broken. The boy he once knew and loved cheated on him. How long had he been cheating? Did that man-whore follow them from Lima? Kurt just held Cho and cried.

**BREAK**

The next morning, Kurt woke up in the dining room. He must have cried himself to sleep on the kitchen table. There were 15 messages from Blaine. Kurt deleted them and took a shower.

What happened last night finally sunk into Blaine's brain. He had really messed up this time. He hoped Kurt had received his messages though he knew he probably wouldn't respond. He had a right not to. What happened yesterday was horrible. Blaine was mad that he didn't get a chance to explain himself. What would he have said anyways? He didn't know, but he could have at least been given a chance. But he admitted that he didn't really deserve one. Right now, all he wanted was Kurt. Or did he want Cameron. Or Kurt! He was confused. He two timed Kurt, the boy he loved and banged Cameron in the bathroom at the bar.

He stopped calling Kurt. He went to all the places Kurt went to when he was sad. He couldn't find Kurt. We found the cheapest motel possible, and slept there that night.

No matter what the reason he was doing all of this for, he needed to stop. This wasn't how he pictured it. Yet he knew he couldn't stop. He would never be able to stop drinking or smoking. It just didn't seem to be in his future.

He needed to call Ryan again because Kurt flushed his weed down the toilet. Blaine started smoking and drinking more because he was a little depressed now.

He quickly dialed the number, but Ryan didn't answer. Blaine wondered if something happened to jack. Had they caught him? He hoped not. "Dammit." he said slamming his fist into the wall. He was in desperate need of weed. He figured that it was good for him to not have any. He needs to think of a way to get Kurt back, if he can.

He paced the room going back and forth trying to think of ways to get Kurt back, but nothing came to mind. It was almost four AM when he decided to go to sleep. He felt terrible. He knew it was his fault. The worst part was, he didn't even know how or why he got at this state. Addicted to marijuana, an alcoholic, what happened? It seemed like only yesterday that he was in the middle of unpacking when Kurt came out in skinny jeans and a slim-fitting top. It turned him on so much. Now, there was no way Kurt would ever give him such a treat.

There was no way Kurt would ever answer his phone or send him a text. It was too soon. While sleeping, he began to think that if he "accidentally" bumped into Kurt somehow they could talk, that is if he was willing to listen. He decided he would find out if Kurt had a job, if so, where it was. But it was still way too soon. He'd have to wait a few days, if not a week. He needed to time it just right.

He wasn't too sure if he could wait to do this. Kurt was important to Blaine. He would always be important. How would he do this? When is the right time? There were so many questions that he needed answered. He was so tired last night that he slept until 12:30. He knew Kurt had never liked it when he slept in too late. He was going to brush his teeth and gel his hair, but he remembered that those things were still at Kurt's. Boy he really screwed up.

He decided to go back to the apartment. He still had the key and Kurt wouldn't be able to change the locks that quickly. He probably wasn't home anyways so he could just get in and get out. He was terrified of Kurt's reaction, but he just wanted to see Kurt. Was that so bad? Just to look at those beautiful, big blue eyes, that heartwarming smile, to feel those soft, soft hands.

When he walked through the door, Cho ran towards him and began to bark. He tried to quiet the dog down by rubbing her ears but Cho just growled at him. "I know, I deserve to be treated like this.."

It wasn't like Kurt to leave Cho-Chang alone in the apartment, unless he got a job. What if he was home? Blaine erased that thought. He came to believe that Kurt simply got a job... Or a new boyfriend. Blaine was getting scared now. He decided to go to the flower shop and get 100 rose petals, and 5 roses. He was desperately trying to woo Kurt.

He went back to the apartment. Cho, once again, barked at him thinking of him as an intruder. Kurt walked around the corner to see what Cho was making a fuss about. "What's wrong, Cho?" He saw Blaine standing in the door finally figuring it all out. Blaine had roses in his hand. If he thought he could just make this up with roses, he was clearly mistaken.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave." Kurt said with anger.

Blaine was at a loss for words. He wasn't prepared for this just yet. "Kurt, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting... I just came to apologize. No need to call the police..." he said quietly. "I.. Um.. I got these for you," he said holding out the flowers.

"I don't want the flowers. I want the old you. The old you knows my favorite flower is not a rose. And the old you knows that i don't fall for simple things! Blaine, you broke my heart. You started drinking, doing drugs, then you cheated on me? How many times did you cheat? How long?" Kurt asked impatiently. Blaine was about to answer but was cut off. "You know what? That isn't important. The point is you did it, and i can't trust you. I will not be in a relationship built off of lies. Get out." Kurt growled.

Blaine listened to Kurt as every word he said came out harshly. He felt like someone was cutting hole into his heart. "Will you at least give me a chance to explain?" he pleaded.

"Make it fast. I have a job interview at 1:15." Kurt sighed. He didn't really want to listen to Blaine, but he felt like he should.

He sighed, " First of all, I want to say I wasn't cheating on you. I got drunk, which I really shouldn't have done in the first place. Cameron , just I a guy I met in a bar one night, came to visit. Nothing more. He had drinks and I just had a need to drink. I'm sorry about that. I really am." He paused. "That kiss meant nothing," he added.

"Too little too late. Having sex in the bathroom with another man _is_ cheating. And the pot?" Kurt scowled.

"The pot..." he repeated quietly. "I'm not sure how to explain this... To answer your other question, I've never cheated on you.."

"I said, what about the pot." Kurt demanded. He put his hands on his hips.

"It just... Happened," he said slowly.

"Blaine, things like that don't 'jest happen'" Kurt fixed his hair with one hand, the other still on his hip.

"I'm not sure how it happened, if I could stop, I would," he stared out the window trying to avoid making contact with Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine, I can tell you've lost weight because of it." Kurt said, a bit softer.

"I didn't know that would happen..." he said quietly. Clearly Blaine was scared. What if he couldn't stop?

"Blaine, it's obvious. All drugs do that to you. Do you even like being high?" Kurt demanded answers.

"It's not as fun as I thought it would be, but it's a good way to escape the world."

"If it's not fun, why don't you just stop. You'll have a higher chance of winning." Kurt said. He was considering taking Blaine back, if he could make up for everything.

"How do you propose I do that? It hasn't even been that long since I started an I'm hooked!" Blaine sat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

"You can start by not calling the ass who sold it to you." Kurt raised his voice a little. Cho-Chang was dancing around Kurt, barking at Blaine.

He sighed. Blaine took out his phone and went through his contacts. He found Ryan, but hesitated to delete his number.

"For fuck sake, Blaine, just delete it." Kurt was annoyed.

Blaine deleted the number after taking a moment to memorize it. "It's gone.." he said.

"Took you long enough. Now leave. It's 12:30. I need to prep myself for this interview. Oh, before you leave, there's only one way to tell whether you're drunk or not." Kurt kissed Blaine. Very hard and sloppily. Kurt broke away. "Nope, you're sober. Now leave." Kurt demanded.

"How can you just kiss me like that and tell me to leave?" Blaine asked.

"Like the way I just did. Leave. Now." Kurt opened the door for him to go.

"Do you mind if I just get a few things?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt glared at him. "Get your stuff and go." Kurt said coldly.

Blaine got a few pairs of clothing, hair gel, a tooth brush and a picture of Kurt. He exited the apartment taking one last look at Kurt before Kurt slammed the door behind him. Blaine was still confused as to how Kurt could kiss him and make Him leave.

Kurt hurriedly prepared for his interview for Blaine's surprise visit had made him late. Luckily he made it there in time. Kurt sorely regretted kissing Blaine, but it did feel good. He missed Blaine. Not that Blaine, but the old one.

He wished the old one would suddenly come knocking on the door. Then he would let him in and Blaine would bring him into an embrace. But alas, he needed to clear his head and do well in this interview.

Kurt hurried to a Lulu Lemon Athletic. An average height, blonde woman was standing at the cashier desk. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm here for a job interview." Kurt said, tall and proud.

The women nodded. She took Kurt to the back room where the manager of the store was holding the interviews. There were two other people in the waiting room in line for their interview. Kurt was waiting, sitting crossed legged.

"Hummel," the interviewer called from his office. Kurt stood and walked Right in. When Kurt saw who was interviewing him, he went white. "Shit" He muttered under his breath.

"Cameron," he mumbled. Seeing that Cameron was as drunk as hell last night, he faintly remembered Kurt. "Have a seat," Cameron said.

"Oh, hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Cameron asked.

Kurt coughed. "No, I don't think so." Despite the fact that if he gets this job his boss will be the person his boyfriend cheated on him with, he needed a good interview.

"I've surely seen your face somewhere, but I must be mistaken." he took a look at Kurt's resume. "So tell me about yourself."

" I am a 20 year old boy who is from Lima, Ohio. I am an amazing singer, if i do say so myself. I love fashion, anything else you need to know?" Kurt said, a tiny bit angered.

"Ever been in jail? Do you smoke? Do you drink?" Cameron asked not noticing the tone in Kurt's voice.

"Oh, god no, i think that stuff is disgusting. It should be banned from the earth." Kurt said, a bit disgusted.

Since some people tend to lie on their resume, Cameron decided to ask Kurt directly. "Where have you worked before?"

"I worked at my dad's tire shop. I worked at a coffee house when i lived in Ohio. But if I get this job, it will be the first clothing store i have worked at." Kurt gave a little attitude.

"Do you have anger issues?" he asked. "If so, this isn't the place for you... People will ask questions and if you can't answer without attitude..." he said trailing off

Kurt sighed. "No, i don't have anger issues." Kurt was pissed, but needed to lighten up.

"Are you a people person? Can you stock shelves? Can you clean?"

"I Can stock shelves and clean very well. I'm good around people." Kurt was being sarcastically polite.

Cameron took note of everything he was saying. "So far so good," he said. "Much better than the others who's 'special skills' involve water guns." Cameron rolled his eyes. "You may actually have a chance," he smiled.

"But before we continue, what's with the attitude." Cameron asked.

"What attitude?" Kurt said making his voice sound extra happy.

"You're... being sort of rude, not meaning to be offensive... But you are." Cameron took off his dark shades, which he was using cause he was hungover, to look at Kurt in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I come off that way," Kurt almost snapped, but he refrained from doing so. "I mean you are the guy my ex cheated on me with. Not much of a guy if you ask me," He mumbled.

"I'm what?" Cameron shouted. he stood up and put his shades back on.

"N...Nothing.." Kurt said. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, Blaine? He's gay? Whoa..." Cameron thought.

"You should know," Kurt said angrily. "You couldn't get enough of him!"

"Well, considering I'm a girl, no i didn't know." Cameron defended herself.

"I'm a girl dip wad," Cameron said. "A trans-gender to be exact," Cameron snapped. "I don't like your attitude. You've lost all chances to work here."

"Well, excuse me if I'm rude to the person my ex cheated on me with. I think you owe me an apology, not the other way around." Kurt snapped.

"I don't want _this_ job. I will _never_ work for _you_." Kurt growled. Kurt fixed his hair with one hair, got up and turned on a heel. Once he left the store, he was crying a little. It was against all he had to got go back in there and go all diva on him.

Cameron disapproved of Kurt. She disapproved of Kurt so much that he called a powerful man and got all of Kurt's chances to work in a place with clothing canceled. "Have fun." she said so himself in satisfaction. Cameron even called Blaine back to see if they could go out again. Even if that meant dating a gay guy.

Blaine accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks went by. Kurt had gotten a job as a waiter at White Spot. A lot of girls flirted with him. But in no way was he interested. Cho-Chang was now full-grown and knew he name, how to sit, come, stay and only peed on doggy mats

He actually missed Blaine and was surprised he hadn't seen him in a while. He wondered if Blaine stopped drinking and doing pot. He was still infuriated with Blaine, but missed him. The Blaine he knows.

Blaine stopped texting and calling him. He wondered if he was still alive. Maybe after work he could call him and see how he was doing? He washed that thought out of his head right away

He knew the kiss was a bad idea the second it happened. There were sparks and he knew it, but would never, ever admit it.

He half expected Blaine to walk through those double doors... And he did.

He saw Blaine. He tried not to pay any attention to him. It was hard. Maybe Blaine was just there for dinner. Maybe he met a guy he's gonna cheat on with a trans-gender girl.

Kurt's new friend Victoria who was a buss-boy at White Spot brought him to one of the seats in Kurt's area. When she walked past Kurt, her stopped her.

"Why the hell did you do that to me?" Kurt whispered to her.

"Why? Who is he?" Victoria asked.

"My ex.." he said. "Take him to Celine's area. Say that you put him at a dirty table. I don't care what you do! Get him out of my area!"

"Sorry. Can't lie to the customers!" She giggled. Victoria had met Blaine and told him where Kurt worked because she wanted to get them back together. Kurt still had pictures up of the two. She liked seeing Kurt happy. Victoria decided that Kurt would be happy with Blaine.

Victoria was a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl who knew what she was talking about. She was a little too stubborn for her own good. Kurt and Victoria were pretty good friends, and she wanted what was best for him. Actually, she helped train Cho-Chang. Victoria was amazing with animals, she was a year older than Kurt and had taken some dog training courses.

Kurt sighed knowing he would have to face him. He slowly trudged over to Blaine's table. Maybe if he kept his head down, Blaine wouldn't notice him. It was worth a shot. He tried making his voice sound deeper when he said "Welcome to White Spot. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Kurt, stop trying to hide." Blaine chuckled to himself.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" he said. "Can i get you anything to drink,"He asked once more. Precious time was wasting and he wanted Blaine out.

"I'll have a Bud L- I'll have an Iced Tea please." Blaine answered.

"Before I go get your iced tea, are you ready to order?" he asked as nicely as he could manage. He sent Victoria a cold glare over his shoulder.

"No, not yet. I haven't looked at my menu yet." Blaine answered. He smiled to himself because A, Kurt was forced to get everything he asked and B, The personalized sign language between Kurt and Victoria was funny.

Kurt left to get his iced tea. Kurt was going to _kill _Victoria.

Kurt thought about quick and easy ways to get out of the building, but there were no good options. He took the iced tea to Blaine placing it on his table. "What can I get you to eat?" he said. His voice was dull. Now he understood why people said 'Be careful what you wish for.'

"I'll have the Wild Pacific Salmon Burger with yam fries. They're somebody's favorite." Blaine looked at Kurt with eyes that only said one word. "Sorry" .

Kurt saw his eyes, his glorious eyes. Was this his way of saying sorry? Really? He hoped Blaine didn't expect him to accept his "apology". Kurt placed a hand on his hip. "What are you really doing here?" he asked impatiently.

Blaine sighed. "I.. I came to see you. I miss you, Kurt" Blaine pleaded. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked off to take another person's order.

Blaine slightly smiled. "Kurt, I hope you realize it's your job to take my order and what not..." he said loud enough for him to hear.

Kurt placed the orders and went back to Blaine. "I took your order. Can you just, not stall me. I can't get fired." Kurt flicked off a speck of dust from expensive black top.

"I won't stall you if we could talk after work," Blaine said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Blaine. I get off at ten, then i have to clean p so I don't really get off till eleven. We could talk tomorrow. I don't work Wednesdays." Kurt sighed heavily.

"That sounds fine, but where?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt was getting annoyed. "I don't care, you pick a spot." Kurt sighed. "One moment, i gotta get someone's drinks." Kurt left. It was pretty slow that day, luckily.

Blaine waited for Kurt to return. He actually took some pleasure in annoying Kurt. Well, no. That was the new Blaine. The old Blaine wouldn't do that. Ever since he was kicked out, he's tried to get back to being his normal self.

Kurt came back fifteen minutes later. He was putting off talking to Blaine. He knew he was gonna have to deal with him eventually. "So, do you have a job?" Kurt asked Blaine casually.

"Uh, you may laugh at me, but i work at the GAP." Blaine confessed.

Kurt tilted his head to the side more surprised that Blaine finally got a job. "Did you quit smoking and drinking?" he asked sounding more interested than planned.

"Not totally." Blaine hesitated to say. "I've slowed down quite a bit though." he smiled sheepishly.

"Nice... Almost there," he said quietly. He realized two things at that moment. One, he was talking to Blaine like they were friends and two, he needed to get the food to his costumers. Without saying a word, Kurt turned around leaving Blaine alone at his table.

He delivered the food to a family of six. "Hey, sorry for the wait, my.. _friend_ dropped by and he's kind of distracting me. Can i get you any more drinks?" The mom shook her head. Kurt smiled and nodded and finished with the other tables. The entire time Kurt was moving Blaine was watching him. Not just Kurt though, Kurt's ass.

Kurt noticed this soon enough so he took one of the menus. When no one was looking, he hit Blaine in the head with it and continued serving the customers. Blaine was waiting for Kurt to get a break. It was like he never got one. Or was it that Kurt was trying to keep himself busy? Blaine was up for waiting. Blaine was thinking up places on where to take Kurt. But all of the places Blaine thought of were places Kurt wouldn't step foot in.

Blaine thought of taking him to Sardi's but couldn't really afford it. But he really, really wanted to.

Blaine was thinking up places on where to take Kurt. Too many ideas, but not enough.

Kurt came with his salmon burger and yam fries. He stole one of Blaine's fries. Blaine chuckled for he saw Kurt was chewing on his fry.

"Hey, I'm paying for that!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, well you're distracting me." Kurt said. So maybe they were being childish.

"What does that have to do with you eating my food? I could always call the manager," Blaine said folding his arms.

"Then I won't meet you for lunch." Kurt smirked. "Be glad I Didn't spit in it." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken," Blaine mumbled. He took a fry at a time and began to eat.

Kurt looked at his pricey watch. "I have a break in 20 minutes." Kurt said, unmeaning to give Blaine a suggestive look, but did.

Blaine knew what that face meant, but paid no special attention to it. Kurt wouldn't do that at a time like this.

Blaine let out a small cough. "Um, okay, I should be done by then." Blaine tried not to blush. _Kurt finally wanted to talk to him. _

In the next twenty minutes, Blaine had devoured and paid for his food. He ordered a Chocolate Fudge Brownie for Kurt, but they ended up splitting it.

"So... I guess we should talk," Kurt said realizing that the brownie was so good that both in in silence.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine realized it too. "I'll pick you p tomorrow, okay?" Blaine said with his mouth full.

Kurt winced when he saw the chewed food in his mouth. He figured that habit would never go away. "That sounds fine," he said.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, before you talk again finish chewing and swallow. It's disgusting." Kurt said with a lack of patience.

Blaine was growing somewhat annoyed, but he still did as he was told. "See you tomorrow," he almost said flatly.

Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine didn't like it when he parented him; But he couldn't stand some of the habits that Blaine had so he left Kurt no choice, but to parent him.

They were standing outside when Victoria came. She ran into Kurt, making him bump into Blaine. They're lips touched. Blaine kissed him, Kurt returned it. Victoria started clapping, being proud of herself.

Kurt pulled away. He like the kiss, but not enough to not be mad at Victoria. He turned towards Victoria who stopped clapping after he saw the look on his face. Kurt was not pleased.

"Hey, I just came to say your break is over. Ooh, is that chocolate cake?" she took the plate from Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Victoria's arm making her tilt the plate. The cake fell on the cement. Kurt dragged Victoria back inside of White Spot.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kurt demanded in a whisper.

"My cake!" she snapped. "What about my cake?"

"Never mind the brownie, it's Blaine's anyways." Kurt paused. "Now answer me. Why did you do that?" Kurt relaxed a little.

"As I said before, I just wanted to tell you that you're break was over. That's all," she said tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I wanted to see some action, is that so bad? Gosh!" she cried.

"It IS bad," he said. "I can handle this without you giving me a push... Literally," Kurt said with a hand on his hip.

"Now, you can't say you didn't like it. You kissed back!" Victoria defended herself.

"I can and I will. I didn't like it," he said. Obviously Victoria was right. He did like it, he just wasn't going to admit it.

"Please. I saw the look you gave him when you told him you had a break in 20 minutes!" She smirked. She was right.

"You saw th- I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said folding his arms into his chest.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel. You know very well what I'm talking about." She walked away he watched as Victoria walked away. When she was out of sight, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Kurt's relief went away. He felt Blaine smirk and smile. He rolled his eyes and took someone's order. Victoria stood next to Blaine. "He still totally likes you." She whispered.

Kurt had looked in Blaine's direction a few times and saw both Victoria and Blaine laughing and smiling. He began to wonder what it was all about. Victoria caught Kurt staring at them so Kurt looked away and got back To work.

"Well. Since Kurt will never tell me what happens tomorrow, text me. You got my number, right?" Blaine nodded. "Okay, good. Text ya later, i gotta bring people to their table." She left.

**BREAK**

Kurt woke up at 8 AM. He took a shower, put his moisturizer on and got dressed. He was wearing a blue top with a black leather vest and black skin tight jeans. His black leather boots had silver buttons on them. He looked sexy. He figured he should dress extra nice.

Blaine took a cab from the motel he's been staying at for the past weeks to Kurt's apartment. The cab driver looked at them funny. He drove to their destination.

"Blaine? You're taking me here?" Kurt asked.

"Okay. My parent's are wealthy. They know some people who talked to some people and we have this place for an hour. Money gets you a lot of things. But I had to say I was taking a girl." Blaine confessed.

"What? Do they have something against gays?" Kurt asked fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, kind of. They never really accepted me. They would both try and set me p with girls to 'cure me' and I was sick of their sneers so I told them I'm bisexual, which I'm not.

Kurt sighed. "I do hope you know lying isn't the best thing to do..." he wasn't exactly talking about Blaine lying to his parents. He was still stuck on him lying about weed and so on. But he quickly changed the topic. "Shall we go in?" he asked

"Why else are we here?" Blaine smiled and led Kurt in.

They went to the entrance of the theater. Kurt remembered the last time he was here. Nothing had change. He couldn't help, but smile when he saw the stage.

"It's.. Just how I remembered it!" Kurt was shocked. Last time he only had it for 15 minutes, this time a whole hour! Kurt jumped up and down clapping then he ran on the stage. It had the same feel as last time. He began to hum going into full on singing.

But Blaine interrupted. He laughed for a moment. "Remember, we're here to talk." Kurt's face fell. He sighed and walked off of the stage to where Blaine was standing.

They walked over and sat on the edge of the stage. "Are you still mad at me?" Blaine asked, sitting a little too close to Kurt.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Yes," Kurt said trying to shorten the conversation. He hadn't noticed how close Blaine was sitting.

"What's so disappointing?" Blaine asked, tilting his head.

"I'm still somewhat disappointed in you for the whole weed incident and for lying. Isn't that part obvious?" Kurt crossed one leg over the other and placed his hands in his lap.

"Okay. That again." Blaine said, staring at his feet.

"I said somewhat...but you're making an effort to stop which is good," Kurt said with less of an edge in his voice.

"Well. Why don't I confess. That day you told me to delete the number? Yeah, i memorized it, but i have been slowing down." Blaine was proud for telling the truth.

Kurt ignored the fact that Blaine memorized the number. Instead he decided to say, "Well, at least your slowing down."

There was a pause.

"So.. Did Cameron tell you?" Kurt asked.

"Tell me about...?" Blaine asked slowly.

"He is a she." Kurt smiled.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Wait what? He is a she and.. She kissed me.. Wow, I just thought she was a he!" he said trying to make sense of things.

"Yes. Cameron is a trans-gender girl. Ha, you've had two girlfriends. Maybe you are bi." Kurt teased.

"Oh, hush," Blaine said playfully.

"So, What else do you wanna talk about?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine was staring at Kurt's lips for a while now. "To be honest, I don't want to talk." Blaine tilted Kurt's head. Slowly leaning in, he kissed Kurt on his lips. Just as they had remembered.

It took a moment for it to register to Kurt's brain, but when it did, he kissed back. Excessively.

Neither or them wanted to break away, but eventually they would need to breathe. Blaine slowly pushed Kurt down so he was laying on his back, with Blaine on top of him.

Kurt's breathing became quick and heavy. He let Blaine push him down slowly. "What are you doing?" he asked in a calm whisper.

"What, you don't like it?" Blaine said calmly.

"Of course I do," Kurt said smiling.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Blaine smirked and started kissing Kurt again. "It's not like we haven't done this before." he continued kissing Kurt.

Kurt kissed him back. Were they really going to do this in the _Wicked _theater? Kurt began to think. Did it matter? He liked this so very much and He couldn't get enough. Blaine slid his hand along Kurt's body. Kurt shivered at the touch and began to take Blaine's shirt off.

Kurt stared at Blaine's chest for the moment. He was still in shape and sexy as ever. Blaine slid off Kurt's leather vest. Then they started to kiss once again. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, trailing kisses along his chest and swirling his tongue around Blaine's nipple.

He teethed his nipple hard enough to make Blaine let out a few moans. Blaine was getting a little bored and started kissing Kurt, trailing kisses everywhere and started to take off the shiny leather belt. After he loosened the leather belt, he went for his jeans. As hard as it may sound, he slipped the skin tight jeans off of Kurt with ease. Kurt was in nothing but underwear now, and Blaine intended on changing that. He ripped the silk briefs off and started sucking with no hesitation.

He tried different techniques such as moving his tongue in circles. Slowly licking around as if deep cleaning. And the regular old blow job. He found that Kurt was more aroused when it came to deep cleaning. Kurt thrust his hips into Blaine's mouth, making Blaine moan. Blaine was taking it deeper than he has ever gone before.

Blaine stopped sucking Kurt's cock and started kissing him again. They kissed sloppily. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's lips. Kurt quickly undressed Blaine completely and explored him with his mouth

Kurt laid Blaine down on the floor. Then he swung his leg over to the other side of Blaine. He leaned in to kiss again. He continued to explore.

Kurt kissed and sucked Blaine's ear, then quickly flipped him over. He spread Blaine's ass cheeks apart, then he steadied his penis and went into Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned as Kurt slowly went in and out. He loved the noise he heard when Kurt went all the way in. Blaine yelled a series of swear words as Kurt shoved in and out.

Kurt could feel an orgasm coming on. "Blaine, I might.." he said trailing off.

Kurt shoved in and out a few more times then pulled himself out of Blaine. warm cum dripped off the tip of Kurt's cock. Blaine turned himself around to look at Kurt. The theater door opened.

At first he thought it was security, but no. It was Victoria. "Of course," Kurt mumbled as he fumbled for his clothes. He hoped she hadn't gotten a glimpse of anything. Victoria was standing on the stairs, wide eyed. It was like she saw a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt snapped. He quickly managed to get on his clothes. "You don't just pop in like this!"

Victoria wasn't able to talk. "I... Ww.. Huh?" She stammered.

Kurt folded his arms into his chest. He got closer to Victoria. Clearly he was angered and embarrassed for his face was flushed red. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, you texted me like 45 minutes ago, and i wanted to see was was happening. But I did not want to see that " She said, fearing Kurt a little.

"You couldn't have asked me tomorrow? And you know... Not come and spy on me?" Kurt said with a little less edge.

Victoria was about to speak until Kurt opened his mouth. "Victoria, you're acting like a child in middle-school." he snapped.

Blaine made his way to Kurt. "Kurt, it's alright." Hep put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugged it off. "She didn't know. It's okay." He looked at Kurt in a way that Kurt knew was with love, but still glared at Blaine.

Blaine Winced at Kurt's glare and took a half step back. "Look," he said stepping up. "She didn't know. It's not her fault. So how about we just leave it alone and let the subject die."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Fine." Kurt was still angry, but Blaine was right. "How much longer do we have?" Kurt asked Blaine, dropping the subject.

"Less than five minutes..." Blaine said looking at his watch. "We might As well leave now."

"No, we have time to...sing" Kurt said, looking hopeful. "Victoria, come on, you can sing, right?" Kurt was being to friendly for Victoria to feel safe.

"A little.." she said quietly. She tried to figure out if he really wanted to sing or if he was plotting something.

"Okay, have you seen Wicked?"

She nodded her head. "I have..."

"Oh, right, that's why I like you. Choose one of those songs." Kurt smiled a little.

"Popular...?" Victoria said realizing that he really did only want to sing.

"Perfect" Kurt smiled. Victoria gave him a look that meant 'you go first'. So he did.

_whenever i see someone less fortunate than i,  
>and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?<br>my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
>and when someone needs a makeover,<br>i simply have to take over!  
>i know i know exactly what they need!<em>

Quietly she sung

_"And even in your case_  
><em>Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face<br>Don't worry I'm determined to succeed  
>Follow my lead<br>And yes indeed  
>You will be"<em>__

Kurt moved his hand in a circle, motioning for her to sing louder and sing with him on this next verse.

_POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
>I'll teach you the proper ploys,<br>when you talk to boys,  
>little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!<br>I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
>how to fix your hair!<br>everything that really counts to be..._

They twirled around each other.  
><em><br>POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!  
>you'll hang with the right cohorts,<br>you'll be good at sports,  
>know the slang you've got to know.<br>so let's start,  
>'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!<em>

Victoria found her courage. She was mostly scared to step in some... stuff.

_don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
>think of it as personality dialysis,<br>now that I've chosen to become a  
>pal, a sister and advisor,<br>there's nobody wiser!  
>not when it comes to...<em>

Kurt smiled at her and sang.

_POPULAR! i know about popular.  
>and with an assist from me,<br>to be who you'll be,  
>instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.<br>there's nothing that can stop you,  
>from becoming popular... lar...<br>_  
>They happily sang together.<br>_  
>la la, la la!<br>we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!  
><em>  
>They danced and sang together lake a cute little couple. Victoria belted out the next part.<p>

_when i see depressing creatures,  
>with unprepossessing features,<br>__i remind them on their own behalf  
>to - think - of<br>celebrated heads of state,  
>or specially great communicators!<br>did they have brains or knowledge?  
>don't make me laugh!<br>_  
>Kurt smirked and sang.<p>

_they were POPULAR!  
>please! it's all about popular.<br>it's not about aptitude,  
>it's the way you're viewed,<br>so it's very shrewd to be,  
>very very popular like ME! <em>

They sat on the edge of the stage, linking arms and sang.

_and though you protest,  
>your disinterest,<br>i know clandestinly,  
>you're gonna' grin and bear it!<br>you're new found popularity!  
>ah!<em>

_la la, la la!  
>you'll be popular!<br>just not quite as popular as ME!_

Blaine clapped loudly. The sound coming from Blaine's hands echoed around the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go!" Blaine said, smiling. Kurt and Victoria giggled. Kurt walked ahead of them.

Victoria and Blaine whispered to each other.

"He must really like you in order to share a song on the _Wicked_ stage." he said to her.

"Then he must really, _really _like you to have had sex with you on the _Wicked_ stage." She smirked and walked faster to catch up with Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt went to work the next morning looking tired. Victoria was wide awake and energized with her wavy blonde hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, wearing a cute mini-dress. She was hopping up and down, clapping her hands rapidly as Kurt sipped his cup of coffee.

Kurt stared at her wondering what she could possibly so happy about. He nearly gagged from her happiness. "What's this all about," he asked.

"You and Blaine!" she squealed. "You're a couple again."She squeezed Kurt and then jumped back, almost falling.

"Sex does not mean that you're dating, Victoria. Get your facts straight." He acted as if brushing something off of his shirt then continued to sip his coffee.

Victoria looked at him like he just killed a puppy. "Kurt. You and I both know you love romance way too much for that to mean nothing." She smirked. She knew that she was right, but she also knew Kurt was way to stubborn to admit it.

"Victoria. Sex _isn't_ dating." Kurt said firmly. He walked away from her, she followed.

Who says?" she asked. "It sure looked like you were enjoying it. I take it you really like him so why not date?" She exclaimed.

"Because, _Victoria_, I don't love him anymore." Kurt said, looking into the distance, wondering if what he said was true.

"How long have you actually thought about whether you love him or not? Are you sure you aren't just saying no because of what happened before? No one is perfect," Victoria reminded him. Then she gave him a small smile.

"Well, that obviously apply to you. But why do you want us together so baldly anyways, Victoria?" Kurt eyes her.

She sat down in front of him trying to look directly in his eyes when she said,"I want to see you happy again."

"How do you know what my happy looks like?" Kurt questioned.

"I only know that it's not.. This," she said gesturing towards Kurt.

"What's not this?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Okay. I'll tell you a few things." she confessed. "I used to go to McKinley. I was a cheerio. I wanted to be in the Glee Club, but i could never handle getting slushied. I saw how happy you were when you got back from Nationals, gossiping to your friends about when Blaine told you he loves you for the very first time. Lately, you've looked like... like when you were just announced Prom Queen. And who made your night better? Blaine. When he asked you to dance with him." She finished.

There was a pause.

"Blaine makes you happy. We both know it. You need to stop denying it and open your eyes to the truth." she put a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. "And I will always be there to help you out along the way."

"I'm not gonna say I don't have feelings fro Blaine. But I'm also not gonna say I do." Kurt said, tilting his head.

"What is it then?" Victoria demanded. She calmed down. "You do, but you don't... You have to feel something."

Kurt sighed. "I'm just, really confused about my feelings. I'm still hurt and i wanna get him back and get over it but I also, just want him." Kurt confessed.

"Why don't you make a list. One list of reasons why you like him and one of why you don't and see which one has more. It helps in situations like this." Victoria said remembering the many times she had done the same thing.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Now the shift starts in 5 minutes, doors open five minutes past they're supposed to, we should carry on." Kurt said.

"I guess we should," Victoria said rising from her seat. She stretched out her arms and legs.

**BREAK**

Blaine arrived at White Spot during Kurt's break to talk to him. Although he knew Kurt would not want to talk, he went anyways. Kurt was sitting at a booth making the list that Victoria had suggested he should make. So far, it was only an empty page.

Blaine saw him immediately. "Hey, you." Blaine said with a slight smile on his face.

Kurt didn't take his eyes off of the paper. "Hello," he said quietly. He was too concentrated on the list.

"What'cha doing?" Blaine asked casually as he sat down.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said. His personality? He thought. He wrote it down on the piece of paper. After a moment of thought, he scratched it out.

"Okay, well, uh, I want to talk about last night." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"What about it?" Kurt asked. His voice when from his usual soprano to plain dull.

"Well, like, what's happening? Cause we had sex and i thought we'd be together forever but we're not." Blaine said.

"And your point is?" Kurt said growing somewhat impatient.

"Well, I don't know, I miss you." Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt couldn't say he didn't feel the same way, but he was sill confused. 'I miss you too. Everything will be okay and we can ride off into the sunset' is what he wanted to say, but he resisted the urge to. "I just need to figure some things out..."

It took a moment for the words to connect to Blaine's brain. "Okay, I understand that." Blaine nodded, a little disappointed.

Kurt had made a short list. On the better side of Blaine, he found Dapper, amazing, kind, helpful, caring, great in bed and he was trying to get Kurt back.

On the other side was lying, sneaking and.. And what? Why was he trying to make up reasons for the bad side of the list. Kurt ended up erasing lying because for the past few days, he's been completely truthful. He put in pot-head, obsession for Harry Potter, alcoholic, and added a few more to the good side.

He had completed the list and taken a look at it. There were four on the bad side and seven on the good. What was he to do now? He wasn't sure so he found himself walking in Victoria's direction. Victoria greeted him with a smile so big that it looked like it hurts. She knew exactly what he was showing her.

The girl smirked. "Hello, Kurty. What's that?" She said sarcastically.

"You know what it is..." He said, slightly embarassed. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to Victoria. Well, it's too late now. He gave her the paper, watching as her eyes scanned the list. "What do I do now?"

"well.." Victoria looked at her friend. "Most, if not all, relationships I've had have lasted a week or one night stands." Kurt looked at her funny. "Hey! I was a cheerleader in High School! You know what we did!" She defended herself.

He placed his hand on the palm of his face. Note to self: Never ask Victoria for relationship help and never tell her that I'm in a relationship. "Really? You tell me to make a list.. I did. Now you're saying you can't help me." Kurt shook his head slowly. "I'm so confused at the moment."

"Ask yourself a simple question. Do you love him?"

He crossed his arms as he thought about the question. 'Do I love him?' He thought. Kurt sighed. "I don't know," he answered quickly.

"It's a yes or know question. That's like saying a woman is kinda pregnant." She giggled.

"I..." He looked around the restaurant for a moment. "I do."

Kurt spoke too soon. Blaine came in the restaurant with a guitar in his hand. "Shit" Kurt muttered underneath his breath. It took Blaine a moment to find him, but when he did, he smirked and started strumming.

_It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home.  
>I've been away now, oh, how I've been alone.<em>

_Wait till I come back to your side,  
>we'll forget the tears we cried.<em>

It was the Gap all over again. Except for the fact that it was in the restaurant and it was Kurt, not Jeremiah whom Blaine was singing to. Kurt soon recognized the tune as 'Wait' by the Beatles. Kurt did his best to ignore the fact that he was being serenade at his work. And he tried to ignore the fact that Jeremiah was fired. __

_But if your heart breaks, don't wait, turn me away.  
>And if your heart's strong, hold on, I won't delay.<em>

_Wait till I come back to your side,  
>we'll forget the tears we cried.<em>

Kurt continued to serve people, as his ex sang to him.__

_I feel as though you ought to know  
>that I've been good, as good as I can be.<br>And if you do, I'll trust in you  
>and know that you will wait for me.<em>

Blaine closed the space between himself and Kurt whom was unsure if he should attempt to walk away. He looked at Victoria for guidance, but soon realized she wouldn't be helpful. __

_It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home,  
>I've been away now, oh, how I've been alone.<br>__  
>Wait till I come back to your side,<br>we'll forget the tears we cried._

_I feel as though you ought to know  
>that I've been good, as good as I can be.<br>And if you do, I'll trust in you  
>and know that you will wait for me.<em>

When Kurt had finally had enough, he turned to Blaine, putting his hand on the guitar strings. "The last time you did this to someone, he was fired."  
><em><br>But if your heart breaks, don't wait, turn me away.  
>And if your heart's strong, hold on, I won't delay.<em>

Blaine stopped singing and frowned. Kurt put his hand on his head, thinking of what might happen. Kurt brought dinner to a table, who said they liked the music. "Thank you" Blaine smiled. He was standing near Kurt. Kurt turned to him and glared.

Kurt then rolled his eyes. "You might as well continue then," he said flicking his wrist in a careless way. He then walked away, doing his best to ignore it all. Kurt was happy there was only two lines left of the song.  
><em><br>Wait till I come back to your side,  
>we'll forget the tears we cried.<em>

_It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home,  
>I've been away now, oh, how I've been alone.<em>

The manager had come out from behind the counter to confront Blaine. Kurt hoped that he was telling the boy to get out of the restaurant. But no, he over heard the word 'Job' and his mood had plummeted. Blaine had looked in Kurt's direction, nodding his head to answer the manager's question.

The manager walked away. Kurt looked at Blaine "I'm not waiting" he said. Kurt ran to catch up to the manager. "I'm sorry, sir, you can't do this! He just came in and interrupted everyone's dinner ad tried to distract me!" Kurt said.

The manager shook his head, looking around at all of their customer. "They're enjoying it, Kurt. Look at them tapping their feet. It's not all about you, you know," the manager said, then walking away.

Kurt felt like crying. Blaine, with his dapper face, smiled at him. "So, did you get fired?"  
>Kurt gave him a cold glare. "I can't believe this," he mumbled. Kurt walked away away from Blaine, trying to keep his mind off of the situation. Kurt thought about telling the manager about the marijuana and the alcohol, but seeing Blaine sing and play guitar everyday wouldn't be such a bad thing.<p>

Blaine started to play his guitar once again. He loved the way the customers danced to his singing. He looked in Kurt's direction, knowing he wasn't happy about Blaine getting a job here of all places. Kurt wanted to quit. But he knew he just couldn't run away. He took a moment to breathe, and served the people.

Victoria walked towards Kurt after hearing about their new addition to White Spot. "Isn't this great?" she said with a small smile. She knew Kurt didn't feel the same way she did about the situation, she just had a need to ask.

Kurt glared at her sharply. "Do you like life? Do you want to live?" Kurt asked. She nodded. "Then shut the hell up." Kurt acted like he was PMSing.

She wasn't going to walk away and she definitely wasn't going to stay quiet for long. After a few minutes of peace she sang,"Y_ou. Pms. Like a bitch. I should know._" She folded her arms into her chest as if to say she was not pleased with his attitude.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "As long as I don't get moved to his department with my voice, I'll be happy" That gave Victoria an evil little thought. Blaine started to sing a familiar Disney song. Kurt sang along quietly to it. "_Yeah I'll, make a man, out of you_" Kurt sang softly.

"Hmm," Victoria said. She didn't care about the threats Kurt would give, but she grabbed his hand, making her dance with her. She sang along to the song quietly so that only Kurt could hear her. If she got him into the mood, Kurt would start singig loud enough for the manager to hear and he'll possibly be placed into Blaine's department.

"Victoria! I have to work!" Kurt said.

"One moment" Victoria said. she stood on a chair. "There will be a small delay on the food." she said. then she got down and danced with Kurt and tried to get him to sing.

"What are you-" Kurt was cut off as Victoria danced around with him. He couldn't help but dance with Victoria after a while. She had let go of him knowing that he was now in the mood to dance. Kurt danced and smiled. He began to sing. She looked at another worker to go get the manager so he could hear his voice.

The other co-worker gave her a small nod. Then she found the manager and pulled them in Victoria and Kurt's direction. "What the hell? what is all this horsing around? and who's that singing?" he asked no-one in particular.

"That is Kurt Hummel singing." Blaine said. He hadn't been playing for about two minutes now.

Kurt looked up when he had realized what was happening now. The manager smiled, walking towards Kurt. "I want you to sing with Blaine. Your voices would go great together and the customers will love it," he said with a smile. "You start now," the manager said as he walked away. He did a fistpump in the air, for this would get him more money.

Kurt broke out crying. He couldn't control the tears. He "made a man" out of himself and got up to sing. He had just the song in mind. Kurt asked his ex if he knew the song, and he did. But Blaine had no idea why he wanted to sing it. Blaine began to play the song on his guitar. He let Kurt start it off.  
><em><br>I don't like you  
>But I love you<br>Seems that I'm always  
>Thinkin' of you<br>Oh, ho, ho, you treat me badly  
>I love you madly<em>

Blaine did back up vocals.__

_You've really got a hold on me  
>(You really got a hold on me)<br>You really got a hold on me  
>(You really got a hold on me)<em>

_Baby  
>I don't want you<br>But I need you  
>Don't wanna kiss you<br>But I need to  
>Oh, ho, ho You do me wrong now<br>My love is strong now_

_You've really got a hold on me  
>(You really got a hold on me)<br>You really got a hold on me  
>(You really got a hold on me)<em>

_Baby  
>I love you and all I want you to do<br>Is just  
><em>_Hold me  
>Hold me<br>Hold me  
>Hold me<em>

_Tighter  
>Tighter<em>

_I wanna leave you  
>Don't wanna stay here<br>Don't wanna spend another day here  
>Oh ho ho, I wanna split now<br>I just can't quit now  
>You've really got a hold on me<br>(You really got a hold on me)  
>You really got a hold on me<br>(You really got a hold on me)_

Through out the song Kurt kept making eye contact, hinting that he was singing to him.__

_Baby  
>I love you and all I want you to do<br>Is just  
>Hold me (please)<br>Hold me (squeeze)  
>Hold me<br>Hold me_

_You really got a hold on me  
>(You really got a hold on me)<br>You really got a hold on me  
>(You really got a hold on me) <em>

Kurt trailed off. He wanted to cry.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt, what was that about?" he asked quietly.

Kurt sent Blaine a glare as if to answer Blaine's question. Kurt grabbed his belongings and walked out of the restaurant. Kurt was crying. Did he just break up with someone who isn't his boyfriend? Did he just say goodbye?

Blaine followed him out onto the sidewalk. "Kurt.." he said with his guitar in hand. Kurt simply walked on, still crying. Blaine caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound hurt but failed.

"I just want to know what you were trying to say. I need you to talk to me," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt got frustrated. "What am I trying to say? I'm saying I love you but I hate you. That I want you dead and that I want you in my arms. That I need you, but I want you away from me." Kurt said a little loudly.

Blaine nodded his head slowly. "Yes, because that all makes sense," he said sarcastically. "What is it that you want? You can't be on the fence with this."

"Well I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations." Kurt turned to walk away but was stopped and kissed.

Kurt pulled away. This left him more confused than before. "What are you trying to do? Because you're trying to make me love you- and only love- you're only making me more confused" Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Blaine tool a deep breath, then released. "Kurt..Breath. Now...Do you love me? Yes or no?" Blaine said slowly.

"I.. I don't know. I think I love you, but at the same time, I despise you. " Kurt tried to make sense of things in his head.

Blaine was becoming frustrated. "Think about it... Please. There are only two answers."

"I don't know the answer. I refuse to get heartbroken by you again and I want to die with you." Kurt held back tears.

"You're scared... I.. I'm not going to go back to my old ways. I don't want to hurt you, nor do I plan on hurting you. I'm sorry for before, but you're going to have to let go of the past.." Blaine trailed off.

"So you planned on hurting me the first time?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh my... No, Kurt I didn't," Blaine said finally reaching his breaking point. "I didn't plan any of it. If only you knew how much I love you," he angrily. "Then.. Maybe then.. You'd understand." Blaine began to walk back to the restaurant.

Kurt stormed home to Cho Chang who was waiting impatiently to be walked. When Kurt came in she detected Kurt's sadness. Kurt had slammed te door behind him and threw his belongings on the floor. He then laid on the couch, finally letting his tears fall freely.

"Not now Cho Chang" Kurt went on his laptop and put on a music play-list of sad songs. He listened to them on repeat all night and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

*****BREAK*****

When he woke up the next morning, his voice-mail was filled with messages from Blaine and Victoria and his in-box on his phone was filled with texts form Blaine. He didn't feel the immediate need to check everything so he lay there on the couch for a go portion of the morning. He was depressed. He wore clothes he wore the other day. He gave his boss a call and told him he didn't feel the need to work there any longer. He just couldn't face Blaine in the morning. Kurt had no clue what he was doing anymore.

After a while, Victoria realized Kurt was gone and it was basically all her fault. She decided to pay him a visit. A knock came at the door of the apartment. Kurt opened the door, wanting it to be his dad, but knowing it wouldn't be. He saw Victoria and frowned. "Hello." Kurt said coldly.

"Hi," she said quietly, feeling the tension. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Take a seat" he was a little annoyed.

She sat down on the couch. "Kurt, I know I'm the last person on the planet you want to see right now, but can we talk, please?" She begged.

"Seeing that I have nothing better to do, we can talk." He sent her a piercing glare that said 'This is your fault.'

"Kurt, I know. I know it's my fault. For the record, you're the one who decided to sing that song. But, I feel terrible. I never should have butted in. I get that. But, you're depressed. You know me. I live off of happiness. " She said quietly.

He wanted to go off at Victoria, but he knew it would do him no good. "And?" he asked. "So you live off of happiness. Does that mean I have to do the same? Do me a favor. Stop trying to help. You only make things worse."

"I know. I'm terrible with relationships. I'm saying I want you happy. I'd back off but I can't. I just can't. I.. I love you, Kurt. you're the best friend I've ever had. No one in High School would ever treat me right. Everyone took me me for granted and took me for what I looked like. I know what it feels like to be hurt." She wanted to cry, but didn't.

Her kind words struck a warm spot in his heart. "I love you too," he said quietly. "But let me wallow in my bath of misery..."

"Kurt. No. You said in the song that you love him,you just can't be with him. Let him talk to you. He loves you. He's trying to whew you, serenade you, he's fixing himself to be with you. I'm gonna be honest and say it, you're an idiot. Heck, if I were you, I'd be in a chapel with him already. He loves you, Kurt." Victoria ranted.

"I know. I know I'm an idiot. I'm too stubborn to let myself have a love life. If you get him to come to my new job- I work at a bar now called The Silver Fox." Kurt said.

"Isn't that a gay bar?"Victoria said, remembering when she accidentally went in there.

"Yeah. I don't know if I work there, yet. I haven't been called back yet. But they looked pretty desperate and I'm available." Kurt said. Just then, the phone rang.

Kurt got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi, Mr. Jameson. Okay. Okay, Oh, thank you so much. Thank you so, so much. See you on Monday. Bye" Kurt hung up. "That's not creepy at all." he said sarcastically.

"Well, Blaine will see you on Monday evening. I'll be sure of it." Victoria had secretly been recording this with her I Pod Touch in her purse. She left the apartment. She figured that if her bisexual phase came back- in high school she made out with a girl- then she could totally go to the bar and watch it all play out.

Victoria gave Blaine a call. "Blaine? Silver Fox, Monday, 6 PM sharp." she demanded.

"I'm guessing this is about Kurt Hummel. Oh,I play there every Monday, Wednesday and Friday anyways. I'll be there. Take my word on it." He hung up and smiled. He was gonna get Kurt back if it was the last thing he did. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Monday came around, Kurt was excited. He was ready to make nice with Blaine,just not date him yet. Or was he? All he knew was that Blaine would be coming. What happened when the boy got there is a whole other story. Kurt began working at one till eight. He didn't mind the work, but he was feeling overwhelmed from the suspense.

It was only his first day of work and he was going to have a guest. Victoria was there to make sure things were going fine. She was beginning to think she's bisexual. Talking with a drunk girl dressed like a hoe, they kissed a bit.

It was six fifteen and Blaine wasn't there. Victoria called him and gave him heck on the answering machine. He went to the wrong bar and got distracted playing guitar, and being wooed by a boy who looked exactly like Kurt, but shorter and chubbier.

"I have to go meet a friend of mine, but here's my number. Give me a call some time." Blaine whispered suggestively, leaving the number of the drug dealer, not his own. Blaine had his eyes focused on one thing and one thing only: Kurt Hummel.

By quarter past seven, Blaine was there, ready to talk, not play. Kurt was busy talking to another guy, looking like he was flirting. The guy bought Kurt a drink, Kurt accepting. When Kurt saw Blaine on the stage, he looked like he had been saved from a dark cave.

Blaine began playing his guitar. "Hey, um, I'm Blaine Anderson, I like to sing, if you like what I do, clap, if you don't, clap anyways and make me feel good." He winked at Kurt and began singing.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you__  
><em>_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.__  
><em>_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down__  
><em>_I want to come too…___

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you___

_No one understands me quite like you do__  
><em>_Through all of the shadowy corners of me___

_I never knew just what it was __  
><em>_About this old coffee shop I love so much__  
><em>_All of the while I never knew…__  
><em>_Ahh…___

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you__  
><em>_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.__  
><em>_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine__  
><em>_now I'm shining too___

_Because, oh because__  
><em>_I've fallen quite hard over you___

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know__  
><em>_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone___

_I never knew just what it was __  
><em>_About this old coffee shop I love so much__  
><em>_All of the while, I never knew__  
><em>_I never knew just what it was __  
><em>_About this old coffee shop I love so much__  
><em>_All of the while, I never knew___

_All of the while, All of the while it was you__  
><em>_You…__  
><em>_You…__  
><em>_You…___

The entire bar clapped, but not as enthusiastically as Kurt did. Kurt hollered and cheered for the musician. Luckily no one noticed. He brought yam fries to a couple. Blaine took a break after playing one more song.

"Excuse me, sir. Do me a favor and allow me to buy you a drink?" Blaine flirted.

"Mm, thank you." Kurt got himself a bottle of water.

"Is that a Marc Jacobs Collection?" Blaine asked flirtatiously.

Kurt smiled. "Actually it's Louis Vuitton," said Kurt "You missed my break. Wait until I'm off work in half an hour." Kurt took a sip of his water.

"What do you expect me to do in half an hour?" Blaine asked.

"Sing. That's the other reason you're here. Sing some of your Disney songs, or something," Kurt suggested.

Blaine got back on stage. "Hey, this is another song I really like singing. I like singing it when I'm takin' a shower or something." Kurt made a kinky noise when he heard thought of Blaine taking a shower. Blaine noticed it, even though he was trying not to look t Kurt too much. "Anyways, Apart Of Your World, Little Mermaid !  
><em><br>__Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has everything?<em>

_Look at this trove, treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here, you'd think  
>Sure, she's got everything<em>

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
>I've got who's-its and what's-its galore<br>You want thing-a-mabobs?  
>I've got twenty<br>But who cares? No big deal. I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'<br>walkin' around on those  
>Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet<em>

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'<br>Strollin' along down the  
>What's that word again? Street<br>Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wanderin' free, wish I could be<br>Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live  
>Outta these waters?<br>What would I pay to spend a day  
>Warm on the sand?<em>

_Betcha on land they understand  
>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Bright young women, sick of swimmin'  
>Ready to stand<em>

_And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire, and why does it  
>What's the word? Burn<em>

_When's it my turn?__  
>Wouldn't I love?<br>Love to explore that shore up above  
>Out of the sea, wish I could be<br>Part of that world ___

Blaine sang a few more songs, and by eight o clock, he was ready to say goodbye. "Uh, thanks for your support. Hope you all have a good night and maybe I'll see some of you again on Wednesday." Blaine went outside to wait for Kurt.

It took Kurt 10 minutes to sign out of work and get his bag. Tomorrow he was working night shift. When Kurt got outside, he wanted to run and jump into Blaine's arms, but resisted the urge. "Hey, you," Blaine said calmly.

Kurt pretended to be pissed off. "Hi. So, what was that first song about?" Kurt asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Kurt. You and I both know why I'm out here waiting for you." Blaine said, walking with Kurt to his apartment.

"You're right. I'm sorry I can't be more mature and just face it." Kurt walked with his hands behind his back.

"Face what?" Blaine asked.

"Face the fact that I'm in love with you but I'm declining you because you hurt me once. Badly, but still only once." Kurt said frankly. Snowflakes fell gently, kissing Kurt's cheek when then landed.

Blaine was feeling more confident now. "You.. you love me?" Blaine was amazed.

"I believe that's what I just said. Couldn't you notice by the face I made when I thought of you working out? Or when you bought me a bottle of water?" Kurt said, looking up at the large sky scrapers.

"hm" is all Blaine said. He liked what he heard.

"Now I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm thinking, don't judge me" Kurt began. "I want to take you back and never let you go, but another part of my body says not to. I want to go to college with you, get a real job, get married and maybe adopt children. I want to spend my life with you but I'm not sure if I'm ready to want you yet. I never gave up Cho-Chang, I never took down the pictures of us, everything is the same just lonelier." Kurt paused. "Okay now you can judge me."

"I think that you heart tells you to take me, but your brain tells you no. Brains often try to overpower the heart, they think they know everything. There's a line of a song I like that says '_now tell me, Princess, when did you last let your heart decide,_' When was yours?" Blaine asked.

"When I moved out here with you. Almost six months ago. We moved out here in July and it's almost December. I'll be going to Lima soon. You'll probably be going to Westerville." Kurt said.

"Is New York what your heart wants or me?" Blaine questioned.

"My heart wants you and me in New York living together. But I can't have that." Kurt sighed.

"Why not?" Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's.

"Because.. I don't know. The person I'm talking to, I absolutely love. The person who some how cheated on me with a girl and did bad stuff, I'm not too fond of. But you don't have to be a bad person to do bad things." Kurt said. He felt fold so he linked his arm tighter with the shorter boy's.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was watching the snow fall. "The person you're talking to right now isn't going anywhere. All those things you want? I want those too. We can't start a family yet, but we can live together and go back to school next semester. If we can't go actually to college then we'll get a scholarship from studying at home. I love you, Kurt and I'll do anything it takes for you to want me now." he concluded. Kurt stopped and kissed him, Blaine returning it passionately, not breaking till quite some time. Some people looked at them.

"Let's go back to my apartment." Kurt said, smiling at him.

Blaine's face lit up. " You mean it? You'll take me back?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can date. Whether I'm ready to live with you again, I'm not sure." Kurt paused, Blaine pausing too. 

Blaine had to break the silence. "So are we gonna go have sex at your apartment?"

Kurt laughed and kissed him one more time, but a shorter kiss. "We need to talk first." Kurt said, disappointing Blaine.

"Ah, the catch." Blaine said, entwining his finger's with Kurt's.

Kurt frowned. "If this relationship is going to go somewhere you'll have to talk willingly. And if we eventually want to live together, we _won't_ be having.. sex every night." Kurt laid down the ground rules.

"Kurty, I was joking. I want to listen to every word you say obediently, live with you morally, love you truthfully and _make_ love to you passionately." Blaine smiled, watching the snowflakes fall in Kurt's perfectly combed hair.

Kurt bit his lip to refrain from screaming with joy. They reached his apartment. The two sat on the couch. Kurt offered Blaine a drink, Blaine declined. He _had_ quit drinking. Kurt sat on the automaton in front of the couch, where Blaine was sitting.

Kurt looked at him, showing no emotion. "I have some unanswered questions." Blaine looked scared. "Where did you get the drugs in the first place?" Kurt asked in a low tone.

"I.." Blaine couldn't form the words. "I don't want to say." he said, looking away from Kurt.

"If this relationship is going to work you have to look me in the eyes and give me an answer. Where did you get it from?" Kurt glared.

"I.. You know that Sandy guy we knew in High School? Well.. He changed his name, and said he'd give me one hundred dollars and three packs of pot if I.." Blaine couldn't confess.

"Tell me. What did he make you do?" Kurt said sternly.

"He made me sleep with him." Blaine confessed. "But I only said yes if I could be really, really drunk." Blaine tried to assure. "And I was thinking of you the whole time" Blaine covered.

"So, my body feels like an old man's body? And how do you know you were thinking of me if you were 'really, really drunk'?" Kurt said. "Or so you say." he glared.

"And you think I feel good about this?" Blaine raised his voice. Cho-Chang barked at him. Kurt put her in his room.

"Well, if you felt worse about it you would have told me in the first place. Sleeping with another man is cheating. Making out -or more- with a girl is also cheating." Kurt said in a low mono tone.

"Kurt, I felt nothing about it. Please, I'm crazy about you. We needed the money." Blaine defended.

"And what did you spend that hundred dollars on?" Kurt questioned.

"More weed and alcohol." he confessed. "But it's all gone now. I'll pee in a cup and get my blood tested!" Blaine said. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and got himself a small glass of wine. "Hey! You drink too!" Blaine accused.

"having a small glass of cheep, white wine from a bar I work at is totally different than spending one hundred dollars, you earned from sex, on drugs and alcohol." Kurt downed the glass and pored himself a new cup.

"I just don't get it. I lie, and I get yelled at. I tell the truth and I get yelled at. Look, I love you. I don't want any of this extra drama. I just want to restart and forget about the past few months. Please, give me another chance. Technically this is still my first chance." Blaine begged.

"Blaine, it would have been a lot easier if you had told me in the first place. And way easier if you hadn't spent the money on what you did. Hell, we'd be common law married if you never did any of it at all. You ended this relationship, if you want it so bad, work harder. Get out of my house so I can cry myself to sleep. Do me a favor and don't come to the bar regularly. Or at all, that'd be easier." Kurt pointed to the door.

"No! I'm not leaving until we get this strait and I'm your boyfriend." Blaine said stubbornly.

"If you _were_ my boyfriend I wouldn't _want _you to leave. Now go away before I call the police." Kurt demanded. "No! I love you! Marry me, please just be mine!" Blaine pleaded.

"I'm not going to marry you. Now get out." Kurt barked.

Blaine left. Poor Blaine. He walked in that apartment thinking he'd make love with the person he's in love with, but instead he got kicked out.

After, Blaine didn't really leave the building. He was sort of homeless so he sat in front of Kurt's door and fell asleep. When the lady next door and found him, she confronted Kurt immediately.

"Mr. Hummel, is this yours?" she showed him Blaine.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "No. I've never seen him in my life." he said quietly. He was embarrassed.

The lady pushed Blaine into Kurt. "False. I've seen him here before. Find a way to keep a hold of your 'beau'." She was an older lady with a cold, homophobic soul. Kurt really despised his neighbors.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Feildhouse. This will never happen again." He really was sorry. Not for her, for the fact that it was happening to him. 

"You're lucky I don't see to the land lord about this." She glared coldly. He glare was worse thank Kurt's, but Kurt thought it was just her face. She went into her apartment and got drunk on wine.

"Blaine. Let me make myself clear. You are to leave this apartment building and never return, okay?" Kurt said sternly.

Blaine looked at his feet. "I'm.. I'm homeless." he said, frowning.

"You're what? I thought you had a job. I thought you lived in a motel." Kurt glared at him.

"They fired me because I was always singing. GAP's just don't like me or my music. And after that I couldn't find a new one quickly so I had to leave the gross motel. I pretty much relied on the bar to give me money, but the bar you work at isn't so enthusiastic," Blaine complained.

"It's Silver Fox. It's a bar and.. the best way to make tips is to flirt. At least at this bar I can actually flirt with guys." Blaine looked at him with disgust. "There's the look don't touch rule." Kurt sat on his couch and turned on his TV. Blaine was standing at the door looking confused and adorable with a red scarf, loosely around his neck. "Well, are you staying or not?" Kurt said rudely.

"Oh, my god, thank you so much, Kurt," Blaine looked like someone put back the light in his eyes. "W.. where will I sleep?" Blaine asked worryingly.

Kurt looked at him. He did feel sorry for the short man. "I wouldn't make my worst enemy sleep on this couch. So I guess you're sleeping with me." Kurt resumed watching his show. 

Blaine sat next to Kurt, feeling a little uncomfortable. He couldn't stop staring at Kurt's lips. They were so soft, red and luscious. They looked sweet, like they would taste of honey.

"Okay, stop staring at me or you're sleeping on the deck." Kurt glared at him.

"Okay, then can you stop glaring at me? The more you glare, the more immune I become it." Blaine said. "What happened to the talk we had earlier? We kissed. Twice. Ones that you started. You told me you were in love me and that you wanted to be with me." Blaine laid it all on the line.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?I found out you were a one-time whore while dating me." Kurt never too his eyes off the TV screen.

"As you said before, If this relationship is going to work you have to look me in the eyes when talking." Blaine reminded. Kurt couldn't help but look into those big, adorable hazel eyes.

"You have to.." Kurt said. "Be a couple to make a relationship work." Blaine spoke with Kurt. Kurt was speechless. Did Blaine know Kurt that well?

"Exactly." Blaine moved closer to Kurt. "We are a couple. No matter how much you can deny it, you love me and I love you. I've hurt you.. I don't know how many times. One is too many and I feel terrible." Blaine spoke the truth.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kurt asked blankly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What are _you_ trying to prove? That I was stupid? That I was greedy? That I was wrong?" Blaine shouted.

Kurt stood up. "Yes. I'm trying to prove all that, because that is my top priority." Kurt said sarcastically. "Blaine, I wish I could just take you back. I wish it could be 'I love you, you love me and nothing hurts' again. But it can't. It just can't. Look, I.. I was wrong to kiss you today, it was really wrong. I never should have d-" Kurt was cut off by an extremely powerful kiss. Kurt kissed back, stumbling to his room.

Blaine broke for some air, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt taking this golden opportunity to rethink what he was doing. "Blaine.. I.. I can't do this.. I.. don't.. oh, I don't.." Kurt tried to make sense.  
>"Don't what? Don't love me." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck between words. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, kissing the soft spot of the shorter man's neck.<p>

"No.. I.. I don't know.. you said you want to restart.. I'd never sleep with someone on the first date... Would you?" Kurt asked, trying to think of reasons not to sleep with Blaine.

Blaine moaned. "Only.. if I've known him for three years..." Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, tugging at Kurt's shirt.

"Fair enough." Kurt ripped off his shirt, straddling Blaine. "But that's not the beginning." Kurt sucked Blaine's neck.

"It began with a bird dying and me kissing you." Blaine breathed loudly, getting his heart rate up. "Oh!" Someone was at the door. Probably Mrs. Feildhouse. "Leave it alone. Maybe if we can be quieter no one will know." Blaine whispered, trying not to move.

Kurt lifted above Blaine slightly. "You? Are you kidding me? You're the loudest screamer I know.." Kurt looked at him funnily.

"And how many people have you heard?" Blaine shot.

Kurt thought. "It's hard to go to McKinley High and not hear some people in the closet. I've heard my dad and step mom at home. But personally, only you." Kurt confessed.

Blaine's heart sunk. Kurt's had one boyfriend and has slept with one. Blaine has had one boyfriend and has slept with three men. Or rather, a boy, an old man and a girl. Kurt breathed heavily against Blaine's lips. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's back button down, feeling very inch of Blaine's golden skin. He kissed Blaine's neck, going along his shoulder too.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable." Blaine threw his shirt on the floor.

Blaine began playing with Kurt's hair, kissing his neck at times. Kurt allowed his fingers to spread along Blaine's body. "No. You were right. No matter what, we'll always be a couple. We'll always be Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. Plus your lucky I haven't told my family or you'd be dead. I neglected them over Thanksgiving and if I don't go out for Christmas, they're coming here." Kurt said. "Now let's do what we do best.." Kurt smirked and took control.

Kurt slid Blaine's boxers off, kissing Blaine's chest and sliding his body down. Kurt licked the inside of Blaine's thighs, opening them more and making Blaine scream with pleasure.

Kurt kissed and licked Blaine's cock. "OH!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt rolled his tongue around the large penis, sliding his tongue up and down it. Blaine thrust into his mouth, nearly choking Kurt. Kurt missed Blaine's mouth, so he went up to Blaine's mouth and sucked Blaine's face.

Covered in a thick coat of sweat, Blaine flipped Kurt over swiftly, Kurt not stopping him. Kurt was in a dream. Making passionate love to the person he loves, with no regrets. Blaine began penetrating his ass. He felt totally comfortable. He felt like a teenager again. Being head over heels in love with the person with him. Trusting and loving him like lovers do.

Blaine thrust into Kurt, making him moan and squeal with pleasure, hitting his prostate with each push. Blaine, too, remembered being a teenager. But he remembered when he first met Kurt. He.. he had a confession to make, but he refrained from saying it.

Kurt bit his lip hard, to refrain from screaming. Blaine screamed. Blaine pulled Kurt's hair, making Kurt orgasm. His entire body felt good. Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt, and Kurt rolling over to face Blaine. Kurt and Blaine rubbed noses together. Kurt breathed.

"Remember our first time? It was more like this than anything else. It was.. sweet, romantic. The most romantic time I've ever had. It was perfect, we were both ready..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I do remember. I loved it because we love each other. Nothing can come between that." Blaine said with a cracked voice. "let's go to sleep."Blaine whispered. Minutes later, they fell asleep. Facing each other, they smiled in their sleep.

Kurt woke up earlier than Blaine, because of work. He cleaned the house, then he vacuumed the rug to wake Blaine up. It didn't work. So Kurt actually got a cup of ice-cold water and pored over Blaine's body. He jumped up. "What the hell? I was enjoying sleep!" Blaine whined.

"I tried to wake you up with a kiss, it didn't work. I tried to wake you up using a vacuum. So I had no choice. Now go out and find a job." Kurt demanded.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt handed him the phone and paper. "Look in the jobs section and call them. Then take a shower and if the appointment is today, go to it." Kurt said. "As for me, I have a job to go to." Kurt sighed. He wanted a real job. Sure, he loved working where he did but he wanted to be on Broadway, or be a designer.

Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to read his body language. "You don't seem pleased." Blaine said.

"I'm not. I.. I want more than this. I want a real job and a nicer apartment with good neighbors." Kurt said, looking out the window.

"We're gonna make that happen for you. I only want you to be happy, so I can be happy." Blaine said. "You're gonna be famous. You have more than enough talent. You.. you don't even need college because you'll just be repeating. You know all the stuff their going to teach you. Because their going to say 'To be successful on Broadway, you must be like Kurt Hummel'. You _can_ do it." Blaine encouraged.

"Yeah, but I have nothing to put on my resume except a high-school diploma. People want professional actors. I'm not that. I need to go to college for one year, at least. But I need work. And what if I never get into college? I'll have nothing. I'll work at a gay bar forever. What if I ever want children? Who would let a bartender adopt their child?" Kurt ranted. He was out of breath. Blaine hugged him.

"Kurt, if you see an open audition, go for it. If you see on MySpace that they're looking for someone and want a video, send them a video of you singing Don't Cry For Me Argentina, or Defying Gravity, or something. You are amazing." Blaine smiled, holding Kurt's face.

"I'm not Kirsten Chenoweth. I'm not Barbra Striestand. I'm not.. Rachel Berry." Kurt sighed.

"And do you wanna know why? Those people are all women. And you are _way_ better than Rachel. Because you are Kurt Hummel. She's.. good. She's a good singer, but not nearly as good as you. Yeah, she's in college because she still has her dads' paying for her apartment. We, we're living on our own." Blaine said.

"I know.. but at least she'll get somewhere." Kurt sulked.

"If you don't believe in yourself how do you expect others to do so?" Blaine threw at Kurt.

"I don't know.. I don't know anything anymore." Kurt broke from Blaine's embrace.

Blaine followed Kurt around the kitchenette. "I know you can do it. But only if you know you can." he smiled.

"You're the only person who believes in me." Kurt said, getting ready to go to work. Earlier, he had been watching TV and never turned it off. American Idol was on. Blaine looked at the TV with high hoped. "I'm not the only one with dreams." Kurt smiled, grabbing his keys, watter bottle, work ID, name tag and umbrella.

"Yeah, but you can actually fulfill them." Blaine said.

"You, too, want to be a performer. You're good at it. You're good with audiences and you're very talented. Try writing, I'm sure you'd be good at that." Kurt smiled. "Take your own advice, because I believe in you. I've got to go to work- you find one. Love you, bye" Kurt kissed his forehead and left.

Blaine sat down and called a few places. No one really wanted to hire him. He decided to call a music company and see if he'd get an audition. At two O'Clock he'd be at the recording studio to see how things went. He had written a few songs in the past, but he didn't think they were any good. But he'd use them anyways.

But Kurt, he was going to find a way to be on Broadway. He needed to, college diploma or not. He needed the money, and he had more than enough passion for it. He had the voice, he just needed the experience. But he _would_ get on that stage. Whether it was the last thing he did or not, he'd be on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was in a coffee shop, getting a muffin and coffee. He was having lunch with someone who isn't Kurt. He didn't get the job. He almost did, but they said rock was out and that people wanted rap. Blaine thought that was childish. A man was sitting there, waiting for Blaine.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?" the boy wearing all black said.

"I think you know why I brought you here." Blaine said, sipping his coffee.

"No, I don't. I thought it was a simple coffee date. Sounds like much more." the tall mysterious man said. His hair was a mess.

"Well, I don't think it's working out." Blaine said quickly.

"What? You can't do that. We've been together for three months. I thought it was going somewhere." he said.

"I.. I just need time on my own to resort stuff. You're a really great guy, and don't take it personally. I was wrong to ask you out in the first place." Blaine sipped his coffee.

"Okay. No, you can't break up this relationship. I am. We're through. Don't talk to me ever again." he said. Kurt came in.

"Oh hey Blaine!" Kurt smiled.

Jonathan looked at Kurt, then Blaine, and repeat. "Is this why you're breaking up with me?" he said.

Kurt dropped his smile. "Is this a joke?" Kurt glared at the man in black. "Well Blaine, is it? I thought you changed. All those confessions, you really seemed like you cared." Kurt tried to guilt Blaine.

"Kurt, no. Jonathan, yes." Blaine was in a hole.

"No what? No you never cared?" Kurt said.

Johnathan was pissed. At Kurt, not Blaine. Steeling his man? How dare he! The people in the coffee shop were giving them looks.

"Kurt, can we please talk about this somewhere else?" Blaine pleaded.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you in front of all you coffee-addict friends?" One little girl began laughing hysterically. "Why were you chasing me so determinedly? Did you want to get with me, or be with me? Because if you only wanted to get with me, I'm fine on my own." Kurt said, not leaving the cafe`.

"Kurt, please, this isn't an appropriate place to talk about this. Can we go to your apartment and talk?" Blaine said forcefully.

"No we can't. We need to settle this right now. With this coffee shop as my whiteness." Kurt said loudly.

"Would you at least let me explain?" Blaine pleaded.

"Fine." Kurt said. He was pissed off.

Blaine paced. "I was so busy trying to _be_ with you, I forgot I had a boyfriend." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him in disgust. "Yes, because that is helping you" Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine ignored Kurt. "I.. I wanted to break up with him, but I didn't have the heart. I realized when I finally became yours, and you became mine that I had to do it. So, I did. Then you came, now we're here." Blaine said, sitting down. Everyone was watching them.

"What kind of sick minded person are you? You not only do you sound like a complete idiot, but you hurt me, and most likely Jon. Jon's right, right?" Kurt spoke to the man in black who was sitting down.

"I feel like I should hate you because Blaine cheated on my with you, but you're right." said Jonathan.

"Kurt, I forgot about him because I was bust thinking about you! Sorry, Jonathan." Blaine said, not making a single thing better.

"How can you forget about someone you are _dating_ Blaine?" Kurt stormed out, Blaine chasing after him. Kurt began walking faster when he realized Blaine was following him. Jonathan came too.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine shouted.

"What, Blaine what should I wait for?" Kurt demanded answers.

"I..You.. It..I mean.. Um.. I.." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt growled at him. It was time for him to go to work, but he had a song to sing. He ran to the stage of the bar, and put in a CD. Blaine sat down to watch. He ordered a drink, and Kurt took it from him.

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive__  
><em>_But I just can't take a liar__  
><em>_I was by your side 'til the very end__  
><em>_'til you pushed me in the fire___

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong__  
><em>_You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on___

_"It's you and me against the world",__  
><em>_That's what you said, that's what you said__  
><em>_If you can't be honest with me__  
><em>_Then I'm afraid this is the end___

_Hurry up, hurry up__  
><em>_If you ever really cared about me__  
><em>_Tell the truth, give it up__  
><em>_You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'___

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah__  
><em>_Yeah you're stuttering__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah__  
><em>_Yeah you're stuttering___

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now__  
><em>_But you won't give me an answer___

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that__  
><em>_But don't say you don't remember___

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself__  
><em>_So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well___

_"It's you and me against the world",__  
><em>_That's what you said, that's what you said__  
><em>_If you can't be honest with me__  
><em>_Then I'm afraid this is the end___

_Hurry up, hurry up__  
><em>_If you ever really cared about me__  
><em>_Tell the truth, give it up__  
><em>_You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'___

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah__  
><em>_Yeah you're stuttering__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah__  
><em>_Yeah you're stuttering___

_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now__  
><em>_The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out__  
><em>_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now__  
><em>_Stop stop stuttering your words__  
><em>_It's only making you look worse___

_Hurry up, hurry up__  
><em>_If you ever really cared about me__  
><em>_Tell the truth, give it up__  
><em>_You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'___

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah__  
><em>_Yeah you're stuttering__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah__  
><em>_Yeah you're stuttering___

_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)__  
><em>_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)_

Kurt finished the song and began working. Blaine tried to order another drink but Kurt wouldn't serve him and the others were busy. Blaine stared at Kurt, who was flirting with some man. A good looking man. He was the complete opposite of Blaine. He was tall, had blonde hair that was straight and just long enough for something to grab on to. His eyes were small, but a bright shade of blue.

Blaine wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous. He wanted Kurt to giggle that way around him. He wanted Kurt to look at him that way, to smile towards him like that. Kurt was the only thing he wanted and he screwed it up. Twice. Maybe he should try and move on, maybe forget about Kurt. Could he do that? It sounded impossible. There were many guys out there who would want him, but only one he wanted. Kurt Hummel. And that was the only person who wouldn't go out with Blaine. Game on.

"Want to go out some time?" he asked, smiling perfectly with his teeth showing.

Kurt gave somebody some brandy, with a unsure look on his face. "Um-mm..." Kurt was leaning towards no.

"Come on, why not? We have great chemistry, we're both two good looking guys, there's no reason why we shouldn't." said the blonde man.

Kurt blushed. "Look, Julian, I like you. I really do. I find you very attractive, but I just got out of a relationship. Like half an hour ago. I'm not kidding. We were quite close, and I just need time to get over it." Kurt explained, hoping Blaine was eavesdropping.

"Well, this could help you get over him. Who was he anyways?" asked the man.

"This guy named Blaine. We dated in High School, then we moved here together and things fell to shit." Kurt messed his own hair.

"wait, Blaine Anderson?" Julian raised a brow. His were small, but still movable.

"yes, that is the name of my ex. Why?" Kurt served another person.

"Oh, no reason. Come on, just one date." Julian pushed.

Kurt blushed, and smiled. "Fine. One date." Kurt gave in.

"Where do you live? I'll pick you up for us to go to Sardi's. " he said.

"Sardi's? What do you do for a living?" Kurt said, flattered.

"I'm a lawyer." Julian smiled perfectly.

"How old are you?" Kurt said, not believing it.

"Thirty one. Why, how old are you?" the man said.

"Oh, my god, you're ten years older than me." Kurt freaked out.

Julian felt embarrassed. "Love doesn't have an age." he said in a low tone. 

"Yeah, well you're thirty one! I'm twenty one!" Kurt squealed.

"Yeah, I guess it's not a good idea to date your cousin's ex, either." Julian coughed, taking a shot of tequila.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You're Blaine's cousin? You know I'm Blaine's ex, yet you continued to ask me out, knowing how old Blaine is? Just answer me this, are you an Anderson?"

Julian rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am an Anderson. By blood." he sighed.

"Are all Anderson's this stupid?"

Blaine forgot he was listening and came in. "Yeah, none of us are all that good in relationships. Don't hate the name." he said, feeling embarrassed when he realized it wasn't his conversation. "And Julian, what are you doing forcing Kurt into a date? I know what you do with the guys you date." Blaine said, wanting to start a fight.

"What did you do that made him single, shorty?" Julian cracked his knuckles.

"Don't fight!" Kurt yelled. 

"Kurt, it's okay, we do this all the time." Blaine said.

Kurt glared at both of them. That scared the shit out of Julian. "So you try and date each other's ex all the time, you make fun of each other all the time, you eavesdrop on each other all the time and it's okay? You are both immature." Kurt said. He again wanted to resign and get a new job where no one would know, but that wouldn't happen. Yet.

"Kurt! I got a job!" Blaine announced.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "When are you moving out and into your own apartment?" Kurt asked, taking some sweat potato fries to someone.

Blaine looked at his feet. "I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to. That we would forget about today's incident and move on. It was nothing, really. We'd only been going out for two weeks. And half of those two weeks we didn't see each other." Blaine said, not seeing any harm.

"You forgot about someone you were dating, Blaine. How do I know you won't forget about me?" Kurt said. He just wanted both Anderson's to leave his job.

"I.. Well.." Blaine tried to speak. "I won't forget about you. I've been trying to be with you for how many months? When I was with another guy I forgot about him because I was thinking about you. Isn't that romantic?" Blaine pushed.

"I think the whole 'committed relationship' thing is overrated." said Julian.

Kurt ignored Julian. "Blaine, forgetting about someone you are dating isn't in anyways romantic. If you were so busy chasing me then how could you have the time to meet him?" Kurt said, questioning Blaine's sanity. Was he high?

"I stopped at a bar to get one drink, we started talking, then" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt.

"One thing led to another, you only meaning it to be a one-night stand and Jonathan actually wanting a relationship? Yeah, I know. I watch TV." Kurt rolled his eyes. He had nothing to do. Bars weren't really busy on a weekday afternoon.

"What, are you telling my you haven't had sex in the few month's we've been apart?" Blaine said, being too frank.

Kurt found himself something to do so he didn't have to answer the question. "Aha! So you _did_ have a one-night stand!" Blaine accused.

To answer your question, yes. I've had inter course within the past four months. But no, not a one-night stand." Kurt said in a low tone. 

Blaine was confused. "So you've dated someone?" Blaine tried to sort things out.

Kurt put down the rag and spray bottle, losing his patience. "Yes. I dated a guy for one week. We pretty much had sex every night. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Kurt said frankly.

Blaine looked at his feet, embarrassed. "You lied. You said you never heard anyone louder than me personally." Blaine said, wondering if this is what it felt to have your heart broken.

"Yeah, that's because I didn't consider that personal. The guy was a jerk!" Kurt said. He really didn't want to deal with Blaine at that moment.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine said, feeling like a little boy.

Kurt went back to work. "Would you please go to _my_ apartment, get anything that is yours and get out? That would make life a hell of a lot easier." Kurt said, washing out his anger with the cloth.

"No! I want to settle this here and now!" Blaine said. "Lately, I've heard nothing but what you've had to say about this relationship. It's time I had a say in things." Blaine put his foot down.

Kurt rolled his eyes, rubbing the counter harder. The boss came out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, we have received many complaints about you neglecting the customers. You are to resign immediately." he said.

"I understand." Kurt got his thick, long black coat and stormed out. It was all Blaine's fault for distracting him. Kurt had to set out for a new job. Blaine followed him, without Kurt knowing.

When Kurt finally realized what was happening, he brought Blaine back to his apartment to settle it. Why couldn't Blaine take a hint? Kurt wanted Blaine out of his life, why couldn't that happen? They argued for two hours straight, Kurt getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Can you at least let me talk? You've been all 'me me me me me' and I want to say something about us." Blaine yelled.

"Fine, but good luck getting me to believe you." Kurt yelled. He opened a bottle of wine and drank it, not bothering with a glass.

"Look, there you go, again being selfish. You know what? I've been wanting to be with you forever. You've been saying no. No, no, no. I've been determined to make you mine, and never giving up. Yet you've been rude as hell to me! Kurt, I love you, and you can't see it. I've screwed it up twice and You're _going_ to be ming again. I don't care how many times you say no, we're going to be a couple again eventually. I've hurt you how many times? More than enough. But the truth is, you've broken my heart too. But I'm still willing to be with you because I admit the fact that I love you. That's what we do. We fight! We hate each other one moment, the next we're have it. By 'it' I mean sex. I'm not afraid to hurt you anymore. But I don't want to." Blaine ranted.

"Just shut up, okay!" Kurt yelled. "Look, I just want to be fair. You forgot you had a boyfriend. That's bad!" Kurt yelled.

"Yes, but the only reason I was still with him was because I wasn't sure if you and I would get together when we did. It takes time!" Blaine yelled.

"You're sleeping on the couch," Kurt said, finally calming down.

"Are we together or not?" Blaine demanded loudly.

"I don't know, I need to think about it. Good night." Kurt yelled, taking the rest of wine with him and went to sleep. Cho Chang barked at Blaine for a few minutes, until she realized he wouldn't leave. 

Kurt's sleep was rough. He kept waking up at random hours of the night, feeling something was wrong, but nothing was. Or so he thought. Maybe it was Blaine. Maybe he was the thing that was wrong. Or maybe the wrong thing was Blaine sleeping on the couch, and not in Kurt's bed. Kurt did miss having someone next to him as he slept. It made him feel safer. That was it! Cho-Chang! Kurt went to find Cho, but found her sleeping next to Blaine. Kurt put a blanket over Blaine, so he wouldn't get cold. Making sure Blaine was sound asleep, Kurt kissed his forehead.

He did care for Blaine, deeply, and he did want Blaine to be his, a lot, but Kurt didn't know how to tell Blaine. Kurt figured that he'd simply sell his couch and get a futon. They _wouldn't_ share a bed yet. Sleeping with him that night was a mistake. No, bit by bit their relationship will grow and eventually they'll share a bed. Like a real couple. But that would take time.

Blaine's sleep wasn't much better, either. He had dreams of he and Kurt getting married, then getting a divorce. Then married again, and adopting six children and getting another divorce. Then Kurt marrying another man with a lot more money, and living happily ever after. Worst dream after. And Blaine didn't even get to keep any of the half a dozen children.

To be honest, Blaine didn't really want Children. He just wanted Kurt. A better apartment, maybe another dog, to go to college and to have Kurt. But not a big family with children. That was another story. Children to Blaine seemed like too much work. To find a surrogate or someone to give them their child, to stay up all night with a screaming baby, spending so much money on the kid when neither of them could keep a job, it seemed overrated.

When Kurt woke up, he had to find a job. That was it. He made himself some toast and began looking through the newspaper. Blaine made him put it down, so he could make Kurt go to an open audition.

They went down to the off-Broadway audition, with Blaine in the audience. This is what his resume sad: Kurt Hummel. I couldn't go to college because we couldn't afford it. Won Nationals in me senior year of High school with me singing 'If I Fell' by The Beatles. Today I'll be singing Don't Cry For Me Argentina.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange__  
><em>_When I try to explain how I feel__  
><em>_that I still need your love after all that I've done___

_You won't believe me__  
><em>_All you will see is a girl you once knew__  
><em>_Although she's dressed up to the nines__  
><em>_At sixes and sevens with you___

_I had to let it happen, I had to change__  
><em>_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel__  
><em>_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun___

_So I chose freedom__  
><em>_Running around, trying everything new__  
><em>_But nothing impressed me at all__  
><em>_I never expected it to___

_Don't cry for me Argentina__  
><em>_The truth is I never left you__  
><em>_All through my wild days__  
><em>_My mad existence__  
><em>_I kept my promise__  
><em>_Don't keep your distance___

_And as for fortune, and as for fame__  
><em>_I never invited them in__  
><em>_Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired___

_They are illusions__  
><em>_They are not the solutions they promised to be__  
><em>_The answer was here all the time__  
><em>_I love you and hope you love me___

_Don't cry for me Argentina___

_(Backround Humming chorus)___

_Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<em>__

_Have I said too much?__  
><em>_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.__  
><em>_But all you have to do is look at me to know__  
><em>_That every word is true_

"Great, we'll call you to see if you got the part." said one of the judges. Kurt smile, nodded and left for the stage.

"What did audition for?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was was still clapping.

"The Sound Of Music." Blaine answered simply.

"Yes, but who? Kurt emphasized.

"Kurt Von Trapp."Blaine said, wondering if Kurt would be pleased or not.

Kurt nudged him with his elbow. "Makes sense. We're both show offs," Kurt half-smiled. Kurt looked through the paper to find a job and a new two-room apartment. Blaine still didn't know if he was single or not, and Kurt liked it that way.

Blaine's obliviousness to the relationship they may or may not have was perfect. That meant Blaine wouldn't ask why he's still on the couch, and they aren't having 'it'. Since Kurt still wasn't sure about the woke thing, it was for the best. Was this act selfish? Maybe. That was beside the fact. Kurt needed to see how bad Blaine wanted the relationship.

Unintentionally, Kurt decided to rent an apartment that was in the same building as Victoria's. And even worse, right across the hall from her. Things would get loud. But Kurt did like Victoria, she helped him. She helped him re-meet Blaine. She tried too hard, was annoying and hyper, but she was his best friend. And to be honest, Kurt had missed her. She was good company. They pretty much ate dinner together every night, when Kurt and Blaine settled in.

Kurt was happy to have someone he already knew as a neighbor. It made settling in a lot easier. Blaine slept in one room, while Kurt slept in the other. And if Blaine happened to figure out that he and Kurt were dating, they would turn the extra room into an office/spare room.

Kurt never got called back for the play, but Kurt didn't let that get him down. Saying he never went to college? He should have lied. But Kurt was glad Blaine made him go. But trying out for Kurt? That was crazy. Blaine found it ironic, though.

At the apartment, all was silent. Victoria was off with someone she met, Kurt was finding a way to go to college and Blaine had nothing to do. He didn't work the next day, but Kurt did. They only had one day a week where neither of them worked. Only one day together. Blaine had one question on his mind, and he needed to ask. But he didn't know how. He just got up, sat in front of Kurt and laid it out on the line. Would Kurt hit him, yell at him and kick him out? Maybe. But Blaine was willing to risk it.

"Kurt.. Are.. Um.. What?... uh, Are we a couple?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt looked him in the eyes, hinting at something. "I don't know. Are we? Before you answer, think." Kurt said, looking at him deeply. Kurt was looking at Blaine so deeply, that Blaine wanted to cry.

Blaine tried to choose words carefully, but he was a rambler. "No, we're not. We're just two friends who live together. Neither of us date, but we're just friends. We're exclusive friends." Blaine said, not thinking.

Kurt nodded, knowing Blaine was right. Blaine thought for a moment. He got up, got the flowers from the dinner table and went down on one knee. "Kurt Hummel, I cant stop thinking about you. Somehow, you always pop into my mind and honestly, I don't want to stop thinking about you. You make me feel wonderful whenever we talk and you're always there for me. I know we haven't talked in months and I'm sorry, but... I can't stop thinking about you and I think I want you for myself. Would that make me selfish? Kurt, dear, I love you so, so much. I would be delighted if you would like to be my boyfriend. Will you, Kurt Hummel grant me the honor and go out with me tonight?"

Kurt blushed, loving every second of this moment. "Yes, Blaine Anderson. I will go out on a date." Blaine kissed his hand and stood up. Was that all he ever had to do? He got Kurt to go out on a date with him! Yes, it was the first step of the rest of his life. He and Kurt would go to college, get a career, grow old together and love each other forever and ever and never let go of each other. Well, that was Blaine's plan...

Kurt's plan was to get an education, go to college get a career, work on Broadway for 10 years or so, maybe marry Blaine, leave New York and maybe adopt children. He wanted four in particular. Two girls, two boys. One would be named Elizabeth, after Kurt's mom. And the other Victoria. Ironically, that was Blaine's mom's name too. Two queens. He wanted the boys to be named Everette and Paul. Kurt's plan was a lot more formal, but required more time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt went to him room and changed his clothing into something more fancy. Black skin tights pants to shape his butt, purple button down and black vest. Plus a black fedora with a feather in it. He looked simply fabulous.

Blaine took his hand as they walked towards the elevator. Blaine got Kurt to go out on a date! He was the happiest man ever. But he had to remember that when they got home, he had to go to his own bed.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurt when they were in the cab.

"We are having a lovely dinner at Sardi's." Blaine said promptly. 

Kurt's jaw dropped. "And you're wearing that?" he said accusingly. "I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say.. Thank you, thank you very much." Kurt smiled. He wanted to ask something, and Blaine could tell.

"Don't ask how I can afford it. I've been saving up for it. I want to do this for you." Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt smiled. He needed to trust Blaine. "What if we see a celebrity?" Kurt made himself excited.

"You are perfect. There will be a famous person there, because you are famous to me." Blaine said from the heart.

Kurt smiled and said nothing. He wanted to say 'I love you' but it was a new first date. He couldn't. Plus, knowing Blaine, he would take 'I love you' as an opportunity for sex. No! No! Kurt had to get the old non-Blaine out of his head. Blaine wasn't like that. He wasn't sex-infused and his drugs weren't coursing through his veins anymore. He was sober and a good person. Kurt needed to forget all about Blaine's horrid phase.

At the fancy restaurant, the two were laughing and smiling and totally forgetting that they were eating at a formal place. Kurt heard a particular voice that was strangely familiar but he couldn't put his foot on it. Could it be? No, how could that happen to someone like Kurt. Just a kid from Lima, Ohio trying to do something with his life. It was.. It was Thee Indina Menzel having dinner with her husband, Taye Diggs. Kurt had to do something! But what? Blaine was talking, but stopped when he noticed Kurt wasn't listening.

"Who and what are you looking at?" Blaine asked obliviously.

Kurt couldn't talk. He was having dinner in the same place as Elphaba for crying out loud. All he could say was "Wicked" in a very quiet voice. Kurt's favourite character was Elphaba because she was different... Like him.. and it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help but be green, just like how Kurt can't help but be gay. Plus he _loved_ Defying Gravity.

Blaine looked to who Kurt was looking at and giggled. He was a bit jealous, he wanted Kurt to look at him that way but he understood. "You should say hi." Blaine said.

"What? Are you crazy? How can I say hi to _Indina Menzel_? I might as well shoot myself." Kurt exaggerated.

"You will shoot yourself if you don't. Put yourself in her shoes. An incredibly cute boy is staring at you, and he won't say hi. It's adorable, but it might be nerve racking." said Blaine. "Courage." he smiled.

"Blaine, you dork. I'm sorry, I must use the men's room." Kurt got up and walked to the restroom as Blaine watched him.

Blaine found courage in himself to speak to Indina, wanting to surprise Kurt. She agreed. When Kurt came back shortly after, he sat down excitedly. "So, what does Blaine Anderson do on a date?" Kurt smiled devilishly.

"Kurt.. I have only _dated_ one person. You! That's all I ever want to date. Do you know what you want?" Blaine asked, being totally honest.

"I was thinking the lobster, or roast. With yam fries." Kurt teased, knowing it was very expensive. Blaine had a worried look on him, because he didn't want to tell Kurt not to get it, but he couldn't afford it. Kurt laughed at him. "Honey, you know I'm joking." Kurt smiled.

Indina looked at Blaine and he nodded, cuing for her to do his favour. "Hi! Oh my god, are you Kurt Hummel?" she said. Kurt froze. "Hi, oh my god, I'm such a fan. I'm Indina Menzel." she said anxiously.

Kurt tried to form words, but he couldn't. Finally, he was able to speak. "Yes.. I know who you are.. " Blaine was recording everything with a camera his mom sent him on his birthday last year. "I _love _you. I watch Wicked _all the time._ I love everything about you. You're an amazing actress, singer." Kurt again, lost words.

Indina giggled. She loved to meet a fan like this. "Ha ha, thank you. How old are you?" she said, smiling. 

"I'm.. twenty.. one.." Kurt said, surprisingly managing to talk.

"Awe, do you go to school here?" she tried to make a conversation.

"No.. I had to drop out since we had no money. I'm gonna go back this semester. I want to be just like you – on Broadway." he said, calming a little.

"Well I want you to be yourself and you'll get somewhere." they shook hands and she went to finish eating. Kurt's jaw dropped. He stopped breathing, with Blaine giggling.

"I have to do something." Kurt ran to the restroom to wash his face. He just met his idol. There was a slight yelling noise that sounded like a fire alarm. He began hyperventilating, forgetting that it was real and thinking it was a dream. When he came back, he sat down, gasping for air. "Did that just happen?" Kurt sighed over and over again.

"Is what real, you meeting you're idol? Yup, just happened." said Blaine as if nothing happened. Kurt was gasping and was beet-red. "Awe, Kurt, you're Fanboying!" Kurt said nothing. He tried to get his breath back. "Hey, Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt swallowed his saliva, finally being able to speak.

"Did you have anything to do with her coming up to me?" Kurt said in a very high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, maybe. I ordered you calamari and a cocktail. Is that fine?" Blaine said.

"Yes, actually that's perfect. Thank you. What did you get yourself?" Kurt said. He loved it when Blaine knew him like that. He always has. Whether it's just coffee, or an entire meal. It showed he really payed attention to him.

"A salmon burger and I got myself a cocktail too." Blaine smiled at him.

Finally, when the food came, they were starving. It looked amazing. Kind of small, but quite filling. Soon after it was finished, they were ready to leave. Catching a cab home, Kurt mentally reflected on the date. Yes, Blaine was a gentleman. Yes, Blaine paid for a meal that cost $64. And yes, Blaine ordered he an himself a nice drink. And _Oh my god! _Kurt met _Indina Menzel!_ Yes, Kurt had to do something for Blaine in thanks for showing Kurt to Indina. Sex? No, not on the first date. Wine? No, too typical. No chores? No, Blaine's no Kurt's son. Kurt had the perfect idea. But he had to make it a surprise.

At the apartment, they sat down to watch a movie. Greece. One of the best musical movies ever. Plus it was before Danny – Or John Travolta - got old and aged. At the beginning, when Summer Lovin came on, Kurt sang Sandy's part and Blaine sang Danny's.  
><em><br>_(Blaine) _Summer lovin' had me a blast  
><em>(Kurt) _Summer lovin' happened so fast  
><em>(Blaine) _I met a girl crazy for me  
><em>(Kurt)_Met a boy cute as can be  
><em>(both) _Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
><em>_  
><em>(TV) _Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh__  
><em>(TV) _Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV) _Did you get very far? __  
><em>(TV) _Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV) _Like does he have a car?__  
><em>(TV) _Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh  
><em>_  
><em>(Blaine)_She swam by me, she got a cramp  
><em>(Kurt)_He ran by me, got my suit damp  
><em>(Blaine)_I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
><em>(Kurt)_He showed off, splashing around__  
><em>(Both)_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
><em>_  
><em>(TV) _Uh well-a well-a well-a huh__  
><em>(TV) _Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV)_Was it love at first sight?__  
><em>(TV)_Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV)_Di__d she put up a fight?__  
><em>(TV)_Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh  
><em>_  
><em>(Blaine)_Took her bowling in the arcade  
><em>(Kurt)_We went strolling, drank lemonade  
><em>(Blaine)_We made out under the dock  
><em>(Kurt)_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock  
><em>(Both) _Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
><em>_  
><em>(TV)_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh__  
><em>(TV)_Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV)_But you don't gotta brag__  
><em>(TV)_Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV)_Cos he sounds like a drag__  
><em>(TV)_shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH  
><em>_  
><em>(Kurt)_He got friendly, holding my hand__  
><em>(Blaine)_While she got friendly down in the sand__  
><em>(Kurt)_He was sweet, just turned eighteen__  
><em>(Blaine) _Well she was good you know what I mean  
><em>_  
><em>(TV)_Woah!  
><em>_  
><em>(Both) _Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
><em>_  
><em>(TV)_woo, woo, woo__  
><em>(TV)_Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV)_How much dough did he spend?__  
><em>(TV)_Tell me more, tell me more__  
><em>(TV)_Could she get me a friend?_

__(Kurt)_It turned colder - that's where it ends__  
><em>(Blaine) _So I told her we'd still be friends__  
><em>(Kurt)_Then we made our true love vow__  
><em>(Blaine)_Wonder what she's doing now__  
><em>(Both) _Summer dreams ripped at the seams,__  
><em>_bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...___

(TV)_Tell me more, tell me more!___

  
>When the scene with the song was over, the two men crashed their lips against each other. Immediately, Blaine began taking off Kurt's shirt and kissing his neck. Once Kurt's shirt was half off and he was able to speak, he spoke. "I'm not having sex with you." he said as Blaine continued to kiss Kurt' soft neck.<p>

"Why not? Celebrate meeting Indina." Blaine pushed. "Just.. Let's get it over with. We've done it before.. It's not special anymore.." Blaine said.

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him, with Blaine on top, looking into his eyes. "It's not special anymore?" Kurt said softly. The movie was still playing. He grabbed the remote and pressed 'Stop'.

"Kurt, that's not what I meant. Every second with you is special. I meant, it's not as big of deal as losing your virginity again. We should just do it and well, be a merry little couple." said Blaine.

"No. This is a first date, take it or leave it. The first time, it took us nine months to go all the way. I'm going to bed." Kurt got out from underneath Blaine and went to bed after a quick shower. When Kurt was almost asleep, Blaine came in.

"Kurt, can we talk? I feel really bad. I shouldn't have pressured it. I know. Tonight was supposed to be all firsts. You met your idol for the first time, we had are first date again, it was amazing and I ruined it. I'm sorry." said Blaine honestly. Kurt leaned over and kissed him, having nothing else to say.

"I accept your apology. Now let me sleep." Kurt turned over and faked to be asleep.

About an hour later, when Blaine was almost asleep, Kurt went into his room and snuggled up with him. Blaine smiled. Feeling Kurt's body against his and being completely calm was a great feeling. It was basically Kurt showing that he trusts Blaine. Which was all Blaine needed to know.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I know you're away. You normally sleep with your mouth open. That's why you snore." Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine's neck gently.

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt. "I don't snore!" Blaine said with a cracked voice. 

"I want to thank you, for today. You helped me meet mt idol. Not many people get to do that. And.. I love you." he said.

"Kurt, how dare you say 'i love you' on the first date?" Blaine joked. "I love you too, Kurt. Can we do this all the time?" he asked. 

"Mm, definitely." Kurt kissed him, then just stared into his big, hazel eyes. "Do you ever just wonder why we love each other like this?" Kurt asked randomly.

"Yeah.. But then I think of you and the question is canceled out. Who couldn't love you? I mean, I'm happy enough you love me back." Blaine said. They kissed one more time and fell asleep, facing each other.

The next day while Kurt was at work, Blaine went again, to a recording studio. But this time, a better, cheaper one. They said they might give him a call back, but nothing was set in stone.

A few weeks later, Kurt went to see his family, with Blaine tagging along. The plane ride felt long, but enjoyable. Kurt read his book, and Blaine starred at Kurt. They weren't able to sit together, but that was okay. They had had a lot of each other lately. For no reason at all, they had been resisting the many urges they have had in the past week. It's unknown why they resisted them, but it was still very, very hot.

Kurt tried getting Blaine's attention so he could tell Blaine to go to sleep, but Blaine couldn't see Kurt. He hadn't exactly told his dad he'd be dropping by, but it was almost Christmas so he figured he'd make a trip.

The plane landed and Blaine was still dead asleep. Kurt tapped him. Nothing worked He tried shaking him. Still dead asleep. Then Kurt spoke loudly into his ear and took his cell phone. That woke him up. Not so much the speaking, but definitely the cell taking. Kurt ran off the plane and went to pick up their dog ad luggage.

Heading to take a bus to Lima, they see someone familiar. They see Mercedes Jones. She didn't recognize them at all. Kurt grew a little, Blaine's hair wasn't absolutely perfectly gelled back. Kurt looked at her, she looked at him. They ran towards each other with open arms.

"Kurt!"

"Mercedes!"

They squealed. Blaine giggled at them behind, taking Kurt's luggage. Everything fell. Mercedes laughed, then she saw Cho-Chang. "AWE!" she squealed. "IS THIS YOURS?" she said in the most high-pitched voice ever.

"That is Miss Cho-Chang Hummel." Blaine announced.

"Anderson. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt corrected. She was theirs. Both Kurt's and Blaine's. Kurt and Mercedes caught up, with Mercedes bragging about her new man. She, too was in Lima for the holidays. She went to Yale, where she met someone Blaine would recognize.

Mercedes man was also a student at Yale, though she originally went with Quinn. He was a tall man with light hair and pretty eyes. Quite handsome, too. His name was Mr. Sam Evans. He and Blaine shook hands.

The four reunited promised to meet up during the vacation, but for now they needed to see their parents. Kurt needed to tell his dad he didn't go to school... but how? When he knocked on his dad's door, no one was home. The car was gone, the lights were out, it looked like no once had been there all day. Luckily, Kurt still had his old house keys. Somethings don't change. He used the phone, calling his house to check the messages. He had 7 missed calls all from 'Dad's Cell'. He had 4 messages, one of them saying:

_Hey, Kurt, it's dad and Carole.. We came for Christmas but it looks like you're away, so we checked into a hotel. Hope we get to see you. Love you. Bye._

Kurt wanted to break down and cry. He wanted his daddy, but his daddy was in New York. He needed new plane tickets.. But he had no money. He needed to call his dad...

He gave his dad a call.. He dad picked up after dialing his number five times. "_Hi! Dad! It's __Kurt! You're in New York?"_

_"Yeah! We came to surprise you! Where are you?"  
><em>

"_t home! Your home! We came to surprise you!"_

_"We?"  
><em>

"_Blaine and I.."_

_"Oh, right... Well, what's gonna happen?"  
><em>

"_Come here tomorrow... or tonight.. I just really want to see you before the year is up.."_

_"I want to see you too, son. I have to go, it's long distance. I'll see you soon, Kurt. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Dad.." _Kurt hung up. Tears were standing in his eyes. Blaine gave him a hug. But it was much more than a hug. He said nothing. He did nothing. Nothing but hold Kurt tightly in his embrace.

They just stood there, arm around each other. Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder, wiping tears from his eyes and looking at Blaine. "Thank you." he said simply, trying to breathe back the snot in his face.

"For what?" Blaine said, with his arms still around Kurt.

"For just being you. Lets go to Teenage Kurt's room. I wonder if it'll be weird." Kurt lead them to his old room. It was very weird.

His be was a twin, he had posters of Lady Gaga and Taylor Lautner in his closet, and a _lot _of clothing. Some of it even still fit. His room had stuff he won from childhood. A big, pink unicorn he won at a carnival, 5 badges he got in Bear Scouts and a few more things. Oh, and a tiara he won from Prom Queen. After an hour or two, they went to Breadstix. Again, quite odd.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine went for a nice December walk. It was cold, and there was a wind. A wind strong enough to chap Kurt's heavily moisturized lips. They walked, hand in hand, to a park. The trees waved at the two lovers as they strolled down the path. 

Blaine's feet stopped moving, but Kurt's continued. "Kurt, stop." he said in a cold tone.

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine with the slightest bit of fear. "What?" he said quietly.

"When did we meet?" Blaine asked at random

"November 9th, 2010." Kurt said. He remembered everything he did with Blaine.

"When did we get together?" he said blankly. Blaine just wanted to hear Kurt's voice.

"March 16th, 2011" Kurt said informatively.

"Kurt, we've known and been dating each other for over three years... despite earlier in the year. I've never dated anyone but you, and I don't want to. I know I've found you." Blaine got down on one knee. "Kurt, I haven't got a ring, but I know I found the one. Make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" he said. The tears on his eyelashes were frozen.

Kurt sort of half rolled his eyes. "Stand up." Kurt said sharply. "I'm not going to marry you. Not that I'll never marry you, I love you, but we are way too young. Legally, you can't even drink yet." Kurt tried to hold Blaine's arm, but Blaine yanked it away.

"What, is it because I don't have a ring?" Blaine accused.

"No! No, not at all! We're just too young!" Kurt said loudly.

"I'm going.. I'll see you later.. I think" Blaine growled. 

"Blaine! Blaine! Come back, Blaine!" it was no use. Blaine was hurt and angry and was ignoring Kurt.

Kurt ran home quickly. It was so nice to be able to breathe the cool, fresh air of Ohio. When he got home, he cried. He held Cho-Chang and cried. He gave Mercedes a call. That is, if her parents hadn't moved.

"Hello, is Mercedes there?" he said in a shy, high pitched voice.

"Awe, Kurt, hello. It's been a long time. But yes, she is here. _Mercedes! That white-boy friend of yours is on the phone!" _her mother yelled.

"Hey Kurt! What's up?" she said warmly.

"not much, running what happened today through my head." Kurt sighed. What did he do?

"oh no! What happened?" she said concernedly.

"Well, we came to Lima to surprise me dad, turns out he went to New York to surprise me. Blaine and I went to Breadstix, then after we went for a walk. Then he proposed.." Kurt said.

"Awe! That's so great! Whens the wedding?" she was excited for them. Mercedes knew this would happen.

"Mercedes.. I said no.." Kurt confessed. 

"Say what?" she was shocked. 

"I said no because we're too young. Then he stormed off. I have no clue where he went off to. I'm really scared.. What if he went back to New York?" Kurt said. 

"Awe hell to the no." Mercedes thought for a moment. "Go to his parents house. He's probably there." she said logically.

"They live in Westerville." Kurt co,plained.

"Then it looks like you have a bus to catch. Want me to come with you, white boy?" Mercedes offered.

"No.. his parents are sick, racist, homophobic people. They shouldn't be allowed to have children." Kurt snarled.

"Call me back later and tell me _everything_." Mercedes demanded.

"I will.. Talk to you later.. bye" he hung up. 

Kurt gathered up enough change to take a bus to Westerville, hoping Blaine would be there. He missed the stop, so he had to walk backward. It was almost 6:30 by the time he got there. He knocked on the door. Mr. Anderson answered.

"Is Blaine there?" Kurt said politely.

The man was wearing a pair of jeans, a white tucked in top with gelled back hair. "Yes he is," the man yawned. "Come in, I'll call him down. _Blaine! You have a visitor!_" yelled Mr. Anderson.  
>"Who is it?" Blaine yelled.<p>

"I don't know! Just get your damn ass down here!" he yelled rudely.

Blaine came down the stairs. "How can you let someone you don't know into the-" he cut himself off when he saw the boy sitting on the couch. "Oh.. Kurt.." Blaine said.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked. He felt bad from what happened earlier.

"Sure.. lets go outside" Blaine said. They stepped out onto the front porch. "How'd you find me?" Blaine asked. 

"Mercedes.. She's smart. She said you'd most likely be at your parents." There was a silence.

"It's chilly" Blaine said, rubbing his bare arms. He was only wearing a tee shirt.

"Here.." Kurt took off his jacket and made Blaine put it on.

"No, no I don't want you to be cold." Blaine refused. 

Kurt shook his head. He buttoned up the jacket for Blaine. "No. I care more about you than I care about me." he said. There was a pause. It began snowing. The way the snow fell on Blaine's dark curls was adorable.

"Why did you say no?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. He could see his breath in front of him. "Because I'm not ready for marriage.. I'm way too young. I'm thrilled you want to marry me, and I'd love to marry you too, but we're too young." Kurt said. Blaine looked like he was about to cry. "Don't you understand?" Kurt said. He was growing impatient.

"What I don't understand is why does age matter?" Blaine argued. 

"Why did you storm off?" Kurt asked. He didn't understand somethings about Blaine.

"Because I was hurt, Kurt. I love you, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. We have a dog together. It _is_ because I didn't have a ring, isn't it?" Blaine said.

"No, it's not that. I was scared you wouldn't come back. I love you, Blaine, but I can't get married. I do want to marry you, one day. But not now. And no, it's not because you don't have a ring!" Kurt said. Blaine said nothing. "Look, Blaine, I love you. Okay, do you want me to scream it?" he said loudly.

"Kurt, shut up." Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's. "I love you, I never should have walked off.." Blaine said, breathing against Kurt's soft lips.

"Lets go to my house." Kurt breathed. 

"Always." Blaine said.

They took a taxi home, with their pinkies linked. Then they got to the Hudmel house, they couldn't get their lips off each other. The tripped over stairs as they went to Kurt's room, stripping each other all the way up. By the time they reached Kurt's bed, their pants were at their ankles. Kurt was sucking Blaine's shoulder, getting hot and sweaty.

"We can't.." Blaine said. 

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"It" Blaine breathed. "is your dad's home." Blaine took another breath. "He'll know I'm banging his son.." Blaine breathed heavily.

Kurt rolled them over so he was on top and kissed Blaine. "We've been in New York for six months. I think he knows I'm not a virgin." Kurt said in a whisper.

"Yeah but, in his house? And then we'll have to do laundry." Blaine listed reasons.

"Baby, if you don't want to, we don't have to." Kurt said, finally catching his breath.

"No I want to.. just is it the smartest choice?" Blaine said.

"We – or I – can wake up early tomorrow and wash the bedding, okay?" Kurt said, smiling seductively at Blaine.

"Dammit, Kurt, let's do it!" Blaine kissed Kurt fiercely, putting on hand on Kurt's lower back and the other on his face, holding him. Kurt moaned into the passionate kiss, as he used his hand to slide down Blaine's boxers, as the other pushed Blaine's face against his. Kurt's, that is. He kept pulling Blaine's face closer to his, as if Blaine's mouth wasn't big enough. Blaine began sucking Kurt's neck, trying to not make the hickey-in-the-making too visible. Kurt let out some sort of noise that wasn't quite a scream, nor a moan.

It was getting hard to breath. They were sweating, it was hot they were getting hard. "The" Kurt breathed. "Clock is," he huffed and puffed, "is ticking," be gasped for air, "for me," he said metaphorically.

Blaine reached into Teenage Kurt's bedside table with habit, thinking there'd be some condoms and lube there. "Kurt.. there's... no... protection... we can't.." When Blaine was talking, Kurt sucked Blaine's shoulder, and vice versa.

"Why not?.. You can't... get me pregnant.." Kurt breathed.

"STD's..." Blaine gasped. "Did you learn... nothing in high school?" Blaine said. Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's neck to look at him.

"Are you that unsure?" Kurt said. 

"No, I just... don't want either of us getting... sex disease..." he looked into Kurt's eyes. They were the colour of the Caribbean sea and glistening like diamonds; stars in the night sky.

"Check in the bottom drawer.. under the Kleenex box..might be in the nail kit.." Kurt remembered his room.

Blaine found a pink condom, but no lube. 'Lubricated Condom' said the package. "Who's in, you or me?"

"Goddammit, screw me! Now!" Kurt said impatiently.

Blaine sucked Kurt's neck, licking it at the same time. He pushed down Kurt's Calvin Klein boxers, then put the condom on himself. He rolled them over so he was on top, almost falling off the bed. Kurt was on his stomach, waiting for Blaine to enter.

Blaine squeezed one finger into Kurt, waiting for the ring of muscle to relax. Then the second, he waited a bit more. Then the third, and fourth, and finally, Blaine pulled his four fingers out of Kurt's ass and lined himself up to penetrate Kurt. He pushed in, Kurt moaned. According to Blaine, that wasn't good enough. He almost puled himself all the way out, then thrust forward with more strength. Kurt almost screamed. Blaine thrust in and out, pushing deep into Kurt. Deeper, deeper, hitting Kurt's prostate with each thrust. Kurt began cursing in French. That was always a good sign. Kurt but his pillow so he wouldn't scream.

"Holy fuck... Blaine... I'm gonna... cum..." Kurt breathed heavily.

"tell me you love me!" Blaine said, still pushing in and out of Kurt.

"I love you!" Kurt yelled.

"Not loud enough! Say it again!" Blaine demanded.

"I love you!" Kurt yelled louder.

"Scream it like you mean it, dammit!" Blaine said very, very loudly.

"_I fucking love you, dammit!_" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. "Dammit, Blaine, I'm gonna"

Blaine pulled himself out, now feeling satisfied. Kurt came all over the bed. Blaine rolled off of Kurt, and Kurt turned to face him. They smiled and kissed.

"Kurt.. I'm falling off your bed..." Blaine said, leaning towards Kurt so gravity wouldn't take over.

Kurt moved over to the edge of the med so Blaine wouldn't fall. "Face the other way." commanded Kurt. Blaine did just that. Kurt faced the wall too, spooning Blaine. "this way we shouldn't fall."

"I love you, Kurt. And the next time I propose, can you say no so we have a big fight and do this again?" Blaine said, halfheartedly.

"This? What exactly is 'this'? We can spoon any time.." Kurt said and kissed Blaine's neck gently.

"Mm, Kurt, don't pretend to be naive! You know what I'm talking about.. " Blaine teased.

"I have no clue what your talking about... Don't call me naive!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt Hummel, I want to have make-up sex more often!" Blaine said formally.

"Why make up sex when real sex is even better?" Kurt played.

Blaine yawned. "You know what I mean. We need more sex in this relationship. Go to sleep, I'm tired." Blaine closed his eyes.

Kurt licked Blaine's ear and began tickling Blaine's back, Kurt knew from experience that Blaine's back was ticklish. Blaine giggled childishly. "Kurt! Kurt stop it! I'm going to pee!" Blaine said, laughing like a little girl. It was adorable.

"Look at me." Blaine turned his head and tried to look at Kurt. "I love you, babe." Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's mouth. Kurt slid one hand under Blaine and the other on top of him, hugging him tightly. Blaine held the hand that were clasped together against his chest. Blaine fell asleep with his head tucked under Kurt's chin, with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt set his IPhone alarm for 6 AM and awoke at 6:16. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. After putting on a pair of boxer shorts and wrapping his silk robe around him, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He went pee, washed his hands and went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He opened the blinds to let the sun in, trying to wake himself up. Maybe he was exaggerating, he woke up at 7:30. But he didn't want to risk having a cum-filled bed when his father ad step-mom came home. Kurt sneaked up into his Teenage room to awaken Blaine.

"Blaine.." Kurt tapped his shoulder. No Movement. "Blaine.. Blaine baby, wake up." Again, nothing happened. "Bllaaiinnee! Wake up! Babe!" Kurt said loudly, pushing Blaine.

"Whaaatttt?" Blaine whined with a tired, cracked voice. 

"Why don't you go downstairs and sleep on the couch, babe?"

"Mmmm I don't wanna get up." Blaine rolled over and faced the window.

Kurt opened the curtains. "Rise an shine or sleep on the couch. Your choice." Kurt glared at him.

"Fiinne. I'll get up." Blaine dragged his feet down the stairs to the couch. He laid down, got comfortable, and was nearly asleep again, until he smelled the coffee. The spell of roasted coffee beans filled his nose. Blaine moaned. "Kuuurrrttttt." he yelled.

"Yes?" Kurt said rudely.

"Can you get me some ccoofffeeee?" Blaine whined.

"No. Either get up or go back to sleep. You're a grown man. I'm not parenting you." Kurt said in a bitchy tone.

"What' the matter, Kurt?" Blaine asked calmly. He stood up and pored himself a cup of coffee. He sipped his steaming drink. "Do you want to talk?" Blaine suggested. Kurt said nothing. "Kurt, baby, what's the matter? I want to sort this out. Let's talk. You're obviously mad at something." Kurt again said nothing. "Kurt, what ever I did, I'm sorry." Blaine said. He was concerned.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm not mad at you. I'm not angry at all, actually. I'm scared and sad. I'm afraid of what my dad will think of when he finds out I didn't go to college, I'm sad that I have nothing to live for. The play producers won't take anyone without education or experience. My life is a mess. And I'm afraid of my future. Or, lack of one. I'm sorry for snapping." Kurt said, Tears began to flow from his face.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it. He pulled Kurt into a hug. "You are a smart, inelegant, amazing, talented, nurturing, fabulous, breath-taking young boy. Your life has barely began. But life is all about making mistakes and then learning and building from them. I'm sure your dad would be happy to start paying for the apartment again. You have a very understanding and accepting dad. It'll work out. Okay? Look at me." Blaine pecked Kurt. "Now lets go get those sheets clean."

"Thank you. I love you." Kurt gave Blaine another kiss. He drank another cup of coffee and went upstairs to begin cleaning. "You know Blaine, I only have you to blame for my coffee addiction." Kurt smirked as they stripped the bed.

"How do you figure?" Blaine smiled, knowing Kurt was right.

"Well, you took me to the Lima Bean and bought me coffee. I had such a crush on you I obsessed over it. I kept the cup you bought me for two weeks. When did you start drinking it?" Kurt asked. He checked out Blaine, judging his height.

"Uh, I think about 13. I'll put the sheets in the the washing machine. Take off the duvet cover?" Blaine commanded.

"Ahh, that explains it. Here you go." Kurt passed him the gray duvet cover.

"What does it explain?" Blaine said a bit offended. "Uh, Kurt, how do you work this machine?" Blaine turned a bunch of knobs and pressed a bunch of buttons. Nothing worked.

"Here.. let me do it." Kurt got it to work on the first try. "You are 5'7. Okay, make that 5'8. I was that tall when I was fourteen." It lasted a year and a half, but still." Kurt said. He liked teasing Blaine about his height.

"Hey! I'm not that short! My mother's smaller! She's 5'5.2!" Blaine hollered. He flew his arms about.

Kurt giggled and gave Blaine a kiss. "You're adorable." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gave Blaine a big, wet kiss.

The two boys got dressed and decided to take Cho-Chang out for her morning walk. They took her to the Lima Dog Park. Cho hopped and leaped through the snow so she could actually move forward. In the dog park, Cho-Chang met a friend. And Cocker Spaniel named Ziggy. Ziggy was a good little boy. He and Cho fought over a stick and Ziggy's owner gave the dogs treats. Kurt and Blaine lost focus of Cho-Chang while they were talking to Ziggy's owner, a nice guy named Scott.

Scott's rough beard made him look homeless, but he wasn't. He had keys hanging out of his pocket. His untidy dark hair was in his eyes. Even though his dog was little, Ziggy could fetch. Scott through the ball and Ziggy retrieved it. This went on for about 20 minutes as Kurt and Blaine spoke with him about holidays and parents.

"Oh, we have to get home before my dad does. Cho-Chang!" Kurt whistled for the year-and-a-half-old puppy. She came prancing through the snow, happy to see her daddies. Kurt put the leash on her collar.

"Have a good day!" Scott said loudly.

"You too!" said Blaine as he walked away. He put his arm around Kurt's waste. Blaine let out a deep happy sigh. He smiled. He gave Kurt' side a small rub, showing protection for Kurt. "You happy, Babe?" he asked calmly. 

Kurt breathed a few times before answering, cleaning his lungs. "Happiest I've been since our new beginning. Let's get home quickly, Blainey. I kinda want to be home before my father gets there." Kurt sighed. Cho hopped through the snow right beside Kurt, being loyal to her Daddy.

When they got home, they took off their boots, and coat,s and scarves and mitts and snuggled up in the couch. Kurt being the taller one, he sat behind Blaine, Blaine between his legs and on his lap. Cho-Chang was on Blaine's lap, sleeping like a little angel. Burt came in with Carole. Cho-Chang jumped down and began barking her high-pitched bark. Kurt jumped up, Blaine falling on the ground.  
>"Cho! Cho-Chang! Come here! No! No! Go! Lay down!" Kurt pointed near the sliding glass door where Cho's mat was. She laid down on it and starred at Kurt, trying to say "I'm sowwy Daddy, I didn't know I did anything wong. I'm so innocent."<p>

"Hey Dad. How was the flight?" Kurt said as he gave his dad a deep, strong hug.

"Fine." said Burt. "Hello Blaine." Burt said in a somewhat flat tone.

"Hello Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said brightly. He shook Burt' hand. Kurt gave Carole a warm hug.

"What, I don't get a hug? Come here, Blaine!" Burt opened his arms and gave Blaine a big hug. Blaine had lost a lot of weight. "You're apart of the family now, Blaine. Even when you and Kurt break up, I still want to keep in touch. You're a good kid." the hug broke.

"Well, Mr.. Mr.. Mr. Burt, I don't think Kurt and I will be breaking up anytime soon." Blaine said. He gave Carole a hug.

"It' good to see you two." Carole sighed a happy sigh. "We've missed you."

Kurt shook his head back to life. He had zoned out for a few seconds. "Please, come in." Kurt said politely, almost in a phony tone.

"Yes, well, it is my home." Burt said. He took off his boots and hung up his coat, then went straight to the kitchen.

"Dad, please. Sit down. You need it. If you want something, I'll get it for you. Carole, you sit down too." Kurt commanded.

He went to the kitchen. Blaine sat down next to Burt, as Kurt watched them from the kitchen. Kurt couldn't hear what they were talking about. He knew that they wouldn't actually get talking until he wasn't within hearing distance. "Dad, Carole, Blaine, do you three want anything?"

"Beer please, Kurt." said Burt.

Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes. He wanted a beer. Kurt raised hi eyebrow, giving him the option. "Do you guys have apple juice?" Blaine said.

"I'll jut have water, sweetie." Carole smiled. Kurt brought them the drinks.

"You know, I think I'm gonna have a shower." Kurt smirked. He made quick eye contact with Blaine, unknowingly suggesting something. Kurt was happy to see his family and boyfriend getting along.

Kurt went up to have his shower. He hummed "Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga. He lathered himself in bubbles. He softly sang the lyrics, but when the chorus came, he belted it out fiercely.

"_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth__  
><em>_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
><em>_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,__  
><em>_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you__  
><em>_I'm on the edge with you._

Blaine heard him from below. He smiled at the sound of Kurt's voice. He dazed off and began day dreaming about he and Kurt. "He's so amazing. He just... oh, I love him so much." Blaine said dreamily.

Burt smiled greatly. He could see the love in Blaine's eyes. "We know."

Carole being a shutter bug took a picture of Blaine. His eyes were glistening.

"Oh, was that out loud? S-Sorry..." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Honey, no. It was sweet." Carole smiled. 

"Speaking of Kurt and love, what are your intentions with my son?" Burt said sceptically. He looked at Blaine in such a way that scared Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Kurt and I are really happy together. I love him. I'm not going to let anything happen to him. Whether we're dating or not. If he – and you- will let me, I'd like to marry him, sir. He means the world to me. I.. I love him. I love him a lot. Cho-Chang is our child. Yeah, we've messed up, but we always fix it and make up. I.. Oh god, if anything happened to him while under my care.. I'd.. I'd kill myself. I could not live with myself knowing that.

"We.. We just work together. Our hands fit perfectly together. One day, I do intend n making him my husband. I ant to look at my passport and see Blaine Anderson-Hummel. It doesn't matter if we're together or apart, I'm always thinking about him. I don't know how to describe it.

Blaine shed a tear. So did Burt and Carole, for that matter. "I just really love him a lot. I always will. " he wiped his eyes, hiding the tears. By this time, he had not noticed that the singing and sound of water pouring down on Kurt' body had stopped. He also did not notice Kurt standing on the stairs, listening to the conversation.

Kurt stayed quiet and just watched. 

Burt his his face behind his hands. "That was so cute.. You can have him..You can marry him.." Burt removed his hands and glared. "But if you hurt him I swear to God, I have a shot gun upstairs."

Kurt came downstairs and rushed to Blaine's rescue. Kurt gave Blaine a big, big hug. He nearly stopped Blaine's breathing. He gave Blaine a little kiss on the neck. Blaine returned the tight embrace. He loved the way he and Kurt fit so well together. When they hugged, it jut felt right. "Oh my god, Kurt, did you hear all of that?" Blaine said, a little embarrassed.

"Yes and I loved every bit of it." Kurt sighed. "I love you so much." Kurt tightened the hug a little before letting go.

Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes and held his hands. "And I love _you _so much." He kissed Kurt's hand. Kurt leaned in and have Blaine a kiss on the cheek. Nothing sexual at all. He had the urge to give him the most pleasurable pain ever, but he was at his dad's house. Nothing could happen.

"Does anyone want drinks? Food? We should probably get dinner ready.." Kurt offered.

"I..I'll have a beer please.." Blaine said shyly.

"Blaine Anderson. How old are you?" Kurt glared. 

"I am twenty years old." Blaine replied. He sat up straight and tried to look taller, maybe making himself look older.

Kurt smirked. "Honey, you are three hundred sixty four days under age." Kurt leaned against the door way.

"Hey, that's not fair! If we were in Canada I could have been drinking last year. Or in England the year before.." Blaine sulked.

"Uh, Kurt, I think it should be fine. When's your birthday, anyways, Blaine?" Burt said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, February Fifth." said Blaine. "Hey, is Finn coming over?" Blaine asked. He missed Finn, to be honest.

"I think he's coming over on Christmas Eve." said Carole. Her son was never home. "And if he doesn't, I'm going to track him down." she smiled.

"Carole, He'll be here. He promised." Burt said. He gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. Kurt took Carole's camera and snapped a photo.

"Kurt!" Carole said as she giggled. 

"For the family album." Kurt smirked. "Here's the beer, Blaine, Dad and Carole." Kurt brought back the old glasses.

"Why don't you have one, Kurt?" Burt suggested. 

Kurt scrunched his nose. "I don't really like alcohol. Frankly it makes me feel fat and I hate the taste of it." Unintentionally he glanced at Blaine, who winced at the look he got. "I'll start dinner? What were you guys planning?"

"Well, we haven't seen you guys in forever, why don't we go to Breadstix?" Burt suggested.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Is that thing still around? Wow, I didn't know they did so well." Blaine's eyebrows went to the middle of his forehead and made a face that made him look so freaking adorable.

"It's practically the only place to go here. Shall we?" Carole shrugged.

"I'll drive." Kurt announced.

"Why? What's wrong with one of us driving? Burt asked, mildly offended.

"Well, all of you have had at least one glass of alcohol. I haven't had any." Kurt made eye contact with the other two in the room.

Burt shrugged. "Fair enough. Here's the keys." Burt tossed his son the jingling keys.

Kurt caught them perfectly and smiled brightly. "Did Breadstix get a license to sell alcohol yet? I know Puck said they were trying to get one." Kurt remembered.

"They did, actually." Burt smiled.

Kurt froze. He looked at Blaine. "Uuhh, who's paying? Or are we splitting the bill in four?" Kurt said concernedly. He and Blaine spent the last of their money on the flight tickets.

Burt laughed. "I'll pay, son." Burt smiled. He messed up his son's hair.

"Dad!" Kurt finger-combed his hair to make it neat and tidy again. 

They walked out to Burt's SUV. "Blaine, why don't you sit in the front since Kurt's driving?" Burt offered.

Blaine looked at Carole, Kurt, then Burt. "No, Mr. Hummel, I could never. You're older than me, and half a foot taller."

"But I insist you do, so hop in the front." Burt relaxed and put his weight on one leg.

Kurt looked at Carole. "Want to go before they close?" Kurt said quietly. Carole laughed and gave her step son a hug.

"Sir, I want you to sit in the front." Blaine protested.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He texted Blaine: **Blaine, don't argue with my dad. Just get in the front so we can go. Besides.. I want to sit next to you. ;-) **

Blaine read the text and sighed. "If you want, I'll sit in the front." Blaine smiled weakly and hopped in the SUV next to his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand. He mouthed '_I love you_'. Blaine returned the favour.

Burt pointed to the hand holding. Carole smiled warmly. A tiny 'Awweee' came out of her mouth. Kurt blushed.

Kurt started the car and continued to hold Blaine's hand. He drove to the dinner hot spot with one hand. Lima hadn't changed much, but it was different. Must be from living in the City of Dreams, New York. Lima seemed a lot more smaller than it used to. Kurt always knew it was small, but not this small.

The roads were icy. But Kurt still didn't take his hand away from Blaine's. They pulled up. "Alright. Everyone get out and go find us a seat." Kurt commanded.

They walked in to the familiar restaurant. "Table for four, please. Can we get a round booth, please?" Carole said politely.

"Alright. Right this way." the lady who has always worked there showed them to their table. "The special today is the bacon burger. Here's your menu." she smiled and went away.

"I think I know what I want. Do you guys?" Kurt announced. He didn't even look at the menu.

"I'm gonna have the special. It's only $8.99" Blaine shrugged.

"Alright. Kurt, what did you say you wanted?" Burt asked. He totally forgot what was on the menu. 

"Uhh, the chicken strips with breadsticks on the side, diet coke for a drink and..." Krt thought for a moment. "Blaine, want to split a cheesecake?" Kurt offered.

Blaine looked at Burt, who nodded. "Uhh, sure. Half or whole?" Blaine said.

Kurt glanced at the prices. "Umm... Dad, is whole fine?" Kurt asked his father.

"What's the matter? You usually only get cheesecake when you're depressed." Burt said, confused.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm in a cheese-cakey mood. So is a whole fine?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and fixed his posture.

"go ahead." Burt didn't know what was happening.

"Great! Thanks, dad!" Kurt smiled brightly. He linked his hands with Blaine under the table.

Burt felt uncomfortable. It was cute in the car, but he felt that his son and Blaine touched each other far too much. Nope, he raised his son better than to spend night, that was supposed to be with his father, touching his boyfriend.

Kurt looked at his dad and could see right through him. Not wanting to make things awkward, he continued to hold Blaine's hand. "You okay, dad? You're staring off into space."

Burt shook his head back to life. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

The waitress came. "Are you four ready to place your order?" she smiled politely.

"Um, I'll have the chicken strips, breadsticks for a side and diet coke." Kurt smiles and passed her the menu.

"I'll have the same as him but ginger ale and no side." Carole said.

"Um.. I'll have the special." Blaine said. He smiled weekly.

"And to drink?"

"Just water, thank you." Blaine smiled.

"And you, sir?" the lady looked at Burt Hummel. 

"I'll have the same as Blaine, thanks. But with fries." Burt handed her the menus.

"Well, how's New York?" Carole asked brightly. She wanted to know everything.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then to Kurt's parents. "It's um.." Blaine started.

"Big. Easy to get lost in if you don't know the area. But _amazing _shopping places. And even better Broadway! I love it there. I don't even consider myself a Lima Bean anymore. I'm a New Yorker." Kurt smiled. He remembered the first time he went to the Big Apple. Nationals, 2011.

"It's because you're made to be on a stage." Burt smiled at his son.

"I may be a New Yorker, but Lima is still home." Kurt smiled.

"So, how've you been? What have you been up to for the past what, 6 months? How's school? You must have bee busy! I heard you moved apartments..?" Caroled said excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine shuffled apart awkwardly. "Umm.." Kurt tried to find words. "It's going really well. We moved smack dab between school and work." Kurt lied. 

"This apartment has less drug addicts. The last one.. I swear, I think I got high just by breathing the same air as them." Blaine said. Kurt elbowed him in the stomach to get him to shut up. "And we now live right across the hall from Victoria!" Blaine added.

"Who's Victoria?" Burt asked.

"She's my friend. We work together. Apparently, she was a Cheerio. She graduated the same year I did. Or so she says, anyways." Kurt said. He would never say it to her face. But Kurt loved Victoria.

"Well, it's good you have friends." Burt smiled.

About twenty-five minutes later, the waitress brought them their food. The food tasted the exact same it did 6 months ago. The breadstix tasted as if they were from the same batch.

They talked and talked. Burt talked about how his tire shop was doing better, and Blaine talked about taking Kurt to the Gershwin Theatre for an hour. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. Their hands were entwined together again.

Kurt tried to break free, but Blaine squeezed Kurt's soft hand harder. "Let me eat!" Kurt squealed.

"What? I like holding you hand. It's soft and makes me feel happy." Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled in awe. He looked at his food. "I guess chicken strips are finger good anyway. But if any thing gets on _this _outfit, you're dead." Kurt said. He used his left hand to eat.

"Here, I have an idea." Blaine said. He unlinked their hands. "get up. I'll sit on that side, so you can use your hand. That way, I still get to hold your perfectly soft hand." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes deeply; the light hitting his bug, hazel eyes perfectly and making them shine.

"No, Blaine. This is fine. Really. Besides, we're almost done." Kurt smiled, but the smile was fake.

Blaine shrugged happily. "Okay." he squeezed Kurt's hand one more time.

"What's the matter with you? You're being all.. touchy." Kurt said, he looked at Blaine.

"Oh, nothing.. Just. Just memories. " Blaine looked across the way to the table that he and Kurt used to sit. Kurt looked confused. "Look over there." said Blaine.

There was a cute couple. Two boys. One with neatly parted light blonde hair and big turquoise eyes. The other with short black hair that fell in perfect shape. "Who does that remind you of?" Blaine asked.

"You two." Burt said quietly. "I remember looking for Kurt, he was grounded and ran off with you." Burt said. He gave a short glare to Blaine.

"I didn't 'run off' with Blaine!" Kurt protested.

"Wait, let me finish!" said Burt. "We came here to see if you two would be here. We went to the coffee shop first. We saw you, holding hands over the table. In the exact seat those boys are sitting in. We saw how you two were just staring into each others eyes and went back home. I think it was like a month after you guys started going out. A few days after I found out." Burt said.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, sharing a knowing look. Kurt remembered that day clearly.

The boys across the way smiled at each other. The blonde one spoke up. "C..can I have both your hands?" the black haired boy smiled, reached over the food and gave the blonde one his hands. One arm had a purple cast. "I know it's in 2 months but.. Do you want to go to the Valentines Day Party with me?"

The black haired boy sighed. "V-day party? Wow.."

"I..if you don't want to go to the party because you're scared of what happened last time we went out together, we don't have to. Movies are fine." the blonde looked down at their hands.

"No. I want to go. I want to take you and announce to the world that we're together. Because I like being with you." Kurt and Blaine gasped. That scene was so familiar.

"That boy has nice pants." Kurt noted aloud.

"Kurt, I _am _your boyfriend." Blaine reminded, slightly offended. 

"No, look at them. They're Marc Jacobs. Look, they're leather, the zipper is on the back and they are skinnies. They'd look so good on me!"

Burt looked over the four plates. "Are we done here?" he asked. "Why don't you get the cheesecake to go?" Burt offered. He wanted to get out of there for some reason.

"Sure, sounds great." Kurt smiled quickly.

Kurt flagged the lady working and told them their plans. She brought them the cheesecake in a take-out box, and their bill. It came to $63.72. For no reason at all, Blaine felt guilty, even though it was Kurt's order that brought the bill to over sixty dollars.

When they got home, neither Kurt or Blaine took off their winter clothes. It was 8'O'clock, meaning it was time for Cho-Chang's evening walk. Kurt explained their routines to his dad, then put Cho's collar on and left with Blaine.

The winter air was cool and crisp. Blaine breathed out through his mouth and saw his breath vaporize. Cho-Chang barked once with happiness. Kurt sighed.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waste. He move his hand right above Kurt's ass. He pushed his hand down Kurt's tight pants. "Um, Blaine, no, that's not my pocket! Blaine!" Kurt jumped a metre forward. He glared at Blaine. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Kurt stormed off with the little dog.

Blaine was quite confused. What jest happened? Not thinking, he stormed off with fury to Scandals. Within twenty minutes, he was drunk as hell and began making out with some random guy.

The random, drunken, horny guy had messy dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He dressed well-ish. Blaine ran his fingers through the messy hair, feeling it and pulling it a little bit when he felt he was going to erect. 

Kurt arrived at home. He didn't know what to tell his parents, but he'd think of something. Tell them the story? Not yet. He'd wait for Blaine – that is if Blaine came back. Or could he wait?

"Where's Blaine?" asked Burt.

"Honestly, I have no clue. He could be anywhere." Kurt shrugged. He took off his outside clothes.

"Kurt. Is there something you're not telling me?" Burt asked calmly. His son seemed distressed.

Kurt sighed. _I have to tell everything_. Kurt thought. "Let me tell you what happened.

"I didn't go to school in the fall. We were too poor. Blaine and I felt bad about you paying for our apartment. So we didn't go to school and both got full time jobs.

"Blaine and I have broken up at least twice in the past six months. He.. He got a drug problem. He began doing weed. He.. He.. He slept with another man for money and weed, then spent the money he got on more drugs. He also had a drinking problem. He said he got clean and then we got back together. Cho-Chang hates him. I just.. I thought he changed. I thought he wanted to be with me." Kurt sighed. He held back tears.

"What happened just now?" Carole asked.

"He.. he kind of.. oh, I can't say." Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell his dad what just happened.

The random boy kissed the side of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned lightly. Then he ralized what song was playing: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

"_before you met me, _

_I was a wreck_

_but things were kinda heavy_

_you brought me to life_

_now every February _

_you'll be my valentine,_

_valentine"_

Through the entire song, he thought of Kurt and all their memories, but he still continued to make out with the hark blonde boy

After that, as if almost on cue, Perfect by P!nk came on. Again, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson memories. He licked the inside of Mr. Randoms mouth.

"_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice_

_dug my way out_

_blood and fire_

_bad decisions,_

_that's alright_

_welcome to my silly life" _

Blaine wanted to cry. What was he doing? He and Kurt used to sing that song in the car and then make out.

Blaine took note on what this boys lips tasted like: dry, chapped and like beer.

Right after Perfect, Candles by Hey Monday came on.

" _all the games you played_

_the promises you made_

_couldn't finished what you started _

_only darkness still remains_

_lost sight, couldn't see_

_when it was you and me,_

_blow the candles out_

_looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_blow the candles out_

_looks like a solo tonight_

_but I think I'll be alright"_

Blaine scooped into the kiss and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Blaine said. He got up and left.

"Can I have your number?" the boy had a surprisingly high pitched voice, but was obviously a boy.

"Umm, no." Blaine said. He left the bar.

He walked to Kurt's house. How could he face Kurt's dad? He'd get killed.

He knocked on the door. He looked at his feet. _What the hell's wrong with me?_ He said to no one in particular.

Inside, Blaine hears scrambling. "Dad, That's Blaine. I'll get it." Kurt said. Blaine could here the panic in his voice.

"No, Kurt. I want to talk to him for a minute. Don't worry! It's okay." Burt said he opened the door to greet the drunken boy. 

"H..Hi Mr. Hummel."

"Hello Blaine. I think you and I deserve a talk." Burt said. He tried to intimidate Blaine. It worked.

"About what?" Blaine had no clue.

"Well, other than the fact that you're drunk as hell, you cheated on my son, you broke his heart and betrayed him, I don't completely hate you. Judging by today, you completely love Kurt and would never porously hurt him. But what ever he choses, I want you to accept that is mostly your fault. But it does take two people to end a relationship." Burt nudged Blaine. "I'll call Kurt in to talk to you."

Burt opened the door to his house and called Kurt. Kurt came out with a bottle of beer. For himself. Kurt gulped when he saw his dad. "Hello, Blaine." Kurt aid coldly.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said sadly.

"You stink of alcohol. And cologne!" Kurt said defensively.

"All me baby!" Blaine lied shamefully. He slid his hand down the side of his body.

"You don't wear cologne, Blaine. You're so stupid! Who the fuck were you kissing, or sleeping with? And why the fuck would you do it?" Kurt said hysterically.

"you said there's something wrong with me! That hurt!" Blaine yelled.

"You know what hurts? Knowing someone you used to trust, know and love went off and shoved his tongue down some random douche's mouth. And knowing that earlier this year, you had sex with an old man. _While dating me._ You don't do those things, Blaine! You're such a fucking idiot!" Kurt ranted. "So excuse me if thinking that doing all that stuff among others means there's something wrong with you." tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, you're crying." Blaine said sadly. "Let my give you a-" Blaine tried to give Kurt and hug and was cut off.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt screamed. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Can I tell you what happened?" Blaine fought. Kurt nodded. He chugged his beer. There was a little left. "First, can I finish that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smashed the bottle on the porch stairs. "See, this is why we don't work. I give you a shot, you blow it! You're immature!"

"Seriously Kurt, here me out. I'm not that drunk anymore. I'm sober enough to stand up straight." Blaine stood up, poster perfect then stumbled. "Okay, maybe not, but I'm sober enough to know what's happening. Now, I'm going to tell you what happened."

Blaine told the story of the boy h was making out with. Kurt still wasn't pleased. Kurt got himself another beer. "In result of what just happened, I think we should see other people." Kurt sighed.

Tears immediately swelled in Blaine's eyes. "Blow the candles out, eh Kurt?" Blaine said with anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kurt said. He was displeased, hurt and angry.

"My fucking god. You don't remember. Pfft, like you would. Our first duet as a couple. Your first solo in a competition. I'm drunk and I know this." Blaine said. He shook his head.

"Whatever, that was when we were strong. Our beginning. It's over, Blaine." Kurt said. He held back tears.

"Well, I just want you to know that everything is said today, I meant. I still do mean them. 100%." Blaine walked away. "But first.. here's your present I was gonna give to you on Christmas. Merry fucking Christmas, Kurt." Blaine tossed him a little black box. Kurt caught it, went inside and cried in his room. Blaine stormed off, crying and angry.


End file.
